A Marca da Morte
by Ana Spizziolli
Summary: Depois da morte de seu pai e da doença de sua mãe, Tohru se vê tragada para um mundo cheio de obscenidades, desejos, sensualidade e misteriosos assassinatos. CAP. 11 ONLINE!
1. A Mudança

A Marca da Morte

N/A: Fruits Basket não me pertence D...pertence a autora de Furuba (não é sério? ¬¬'''), mas eu esqueci o nome da tal fulana! pp Essa é a minha primeira fic, então dêem um desconto para mim, ok?

Cá estou eu para agradecer a Bi-chan pela Happy Idéia do nome da fic! D

**Quero dizer aqui antes de tudo, que não sou a favor de fics que sujem as imagens dos personagens, por isso nenhum personagem que eu utilizei foi tida a intenção de denegri-los. Mas vou focar aqui que esta fic não é própria para crianças.**

**Não utilizarei conteúdo hentai ou yaoi de maneira pesada. Caso utilize será o mais leve possível e avisarei nos capítulos que tiver. Provavelmente não utilizarei yaoi. Agradeço a atenção e boa leitura.**

A Marca da Morte

O dia parecia tão mais ensolarado do que o normal, mas para mim o dia continuava, mesmo não sendo, para mim continuava e seria sempre um dia frio e chuvoso...melancólico, assim como a minha vida.

Normalmente eu nunca falaria isso, na verdade eu nunca falo isso. Sempre sou uma pessoa alegre...pelo menos é o que pensam de mim. Jamais essas pessoas imaginariam o quanto eu sou infeliz, o quanto minha vida se transformou desde a morte de papai e a doença de mamãe.

Eu não me importava de sustentar a casa, de pagar a despesas com o meu trabalho, mas depois da morte de papai, minha mãe adoeceu de tristeza e a cada dia piorava mais e mais. Chegou a ponto de tentar o suicídio, para o meu desespero.

Levando-a ao médico, ele receitou muitos remédio. Cada um mais forte e mais caro que o outro, sendo que eles não podiam entrar no nosso orçamento apertado, pois agora, apenas eu podia trabalhar e pagar as contas, o que não estava dando muito resultado.

Eu, apenas uma colegial, não podia trabalhar mais que meio período, apesar de que o senhor Hitsu era muito compreensivo com a minha situação e nunca reclamava quando eu chegava tarde.

Por mais que as coisas estivessem realmente desesperadoras, eu sempre mantivera meu sorriso, por mais que no fundo de meu ser uma vontade imensa de chorar invadia meu coração de maneira devastadora.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Hana-chan e Uo-chan se posicionaram ao meu lado e começaram uma conversa, o que me fez esquecer de meus problemas e sorrir de maneira mais convincente possível.

"Ahhhh hoje o dia está tão ensolarado! Poderíamos fazer um piquenique ou algo assim."

"Sim."- disse Hana-chan sem muita expressão em seu rosto

"Não posso meninas...hoje eu vou trabalhar até mais tarde e cuidar de minha mãe."

"Tohru...tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda em alguma coisa? Somos suas amigas e você sabe que pode contar sempre com agente."

"Sim."

"S-Sim eu estou mesmo bem! Não se preocupem comigo!"

Realmente, era um novo dia. Quem sabe as coisas não possam mudar para melhor? Mas enquanto eu pensava Uo-chan soltou um pequeno grito que me fez estremecer.

"Aiiiiii Kami! Temos que correr! Vamos perder a primeira aula e é o nosso primeiro dia!"

Nosso primeiro dia...sim...hoje é o nosso primeiro dia no 2° ano do colegial e eu já tenho 17 anos e portanto não sou mais tão menina então...

"AHHHH"

"Vamos Tohru! Não é hora pra ficar pensando em coisas! Não me ouviu? Estamos muito atrasadas!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chegamos ofegantes e suadas, mas pelo menos antes do professor entrar, ou seja, acho que batemos algum tipo de recorde, já que à distância que nós estávamos em relação ao colégio era bem grande. Até a Hana-chan correu, o que poderia ser considerado um milagre.

Sentei-me em uma carteira da frente, pois gostava de ouvir e prestar atenção. Hana-chan e Uo-chan sentaram-se como sempre ao meu lado.

O professor se atrasara, o que não era muito comum em um colégio tão rigoroso quanto aquele em que estudava. Foi ai que percebi um certo murmúrio constante entre as garotas que davam sorrisinhos a todo o tempo, por isso não pude conter uma curiosidade crescente, então inconscientemente comecei a prestar atenção.

"Você viu o novo sempai do 3° ano?"

"Ahhh vi sim! Ele é tão lindo!"

"Dizem que o chamam de príncipe. E que ele é muito galante."

"Também falam que ele, além disso, é muito inteligente e estudava em um dos melhores colégios do Japão!"

"Então por quê será que ele veio para cá?"

"Não sei, mas eu não me interesso por isso".

"Sei, você só quer saber se ele tem uma namorada né?"

"Todas nós!"

Os risos das garotas poderiam ser ouvidos por toda sala, além disso, percebi que os garotos faziam cara de poucos amigos e reviravam os olhos ao ouvir as extravagantes risadas vindas das meninas. Ouvi a conversa, mas não me interessei pelo conteúdo dela, então ao constatar do que se tratava voltei minha atenção para frente e me perdi olhando algum ponto do quadro negro.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Hana-chan e Uo-chan conversavam sobre os mais diversos temas, menos aquele em relação ao novo sempai. Não estava muito empolgada e não participei da conversa, limitei-me apenas a sorrir como de costume e fingir prestar atenção ao que diziam. Foi então que senti estar sendo observada e um incomodo frio percorreu a minha espinha, virei meu rosto com uma certa relutância e meus olhos pousaram para um certo ponto da relva que podia se ver através da grande janela. Era uma sombra de um homem, ninguém havia percebido, apenas eu. Pude sentir aqueles olhos se focarem em mim, não vi o rosto dele, mas pude perceber que não era alguém daquele colégio.

Agachei-me na carteira e voltei a olhar o professor. Uma pequena gota de suor corria pela minha testa contra minha vontade, demonstrando todo o meu medo e nervosismo que havia se instalado dentro de mim. Resolvi esquecer aquela sombra pondo em minha cabeça que deveria ser apenas fruto de minha imaginação, já que eu não estava dormindo direito por causa de meu trabalho. Além do que, ninguém pode entrar na região daquele colégio sem ser aluno ou parente.

Relaxei mais e coloquei toda a minha atenção para a explicação detalhada do professor e assim o tempo foi correndo até o intervalo começar.

"Tohru...percebi que você ficou meio avoada na aula. Pensei até que estava...nervosa." – disse Uo-chan com um certo ar de preocupada na voz.

"É verdade Tohru, até eu que sempre durmo nas aulas pude perceber"

"Hehe... não foi nada. Sério!"

"VC DORME NAS AULAS?"

"Sim".

"Então é por isso que você sempre fica na final! Não tem vergonha não?"

"Não".

Elas estavam discutindo e aproveitando isso pude me afastar. Mesmo que eu adorasse ter a companhia delas não estava disposta a ouvir conversar alegres. Pelo menos não naquele dia.

Andava sem rumo olhando o belo céu sem nuvens e com um grande sol que brilhava encantadoramente. Um clima realmente feliz, que não combinava nem um pouco com meu estado de espírito. Foi então que estanquei. Este lugar que estou foi onde vi aquela sombra! Kami! Como fui parar ali? Não...aquilo foi apenas fruto de minha imaginação.

De repente quando dei por mim, senti uma mão fria no meu ombro e engoli em seco. Virei-me devagar, pronta para correr se fosse o caso, ou então gritar como uma desesperada. Antes de virar-me completamente olhei em volta para ver se encontrava alguém...nada. Respirei fundo então fui de uma vez, mas mesmo assim continuei com a cabeça baixa.

"Olhe para mim".

Era uma voz calma, porém ameaçadora. Então, assustada levantei meu rosto e deparei-me com um homem de expressão séria, fria, porém muito belo.

"Minha jovem, faz algum tempo que venho te observando. Sei muito bem que tem uma mãe doente e vive de maneira difícil. Além do que sei que compra os remédios de sua mãe com a poupança, que por sinal não é muita, que seu pai lhe deixou. Mas você bem sabe que ela não durará para sempre não é?"

Kami! Como este homem sabe tanto sobre mim? Percebi então que ele deu um sorriso...não de bondade, mas de sarcasmo.

"Você deve estar pensando, como sei tanto de você. Simples, quero que trabalhe para mim. Ahhh sim, esqueci de me apresentar. Me chamo Akito. Akito Sohma".

"Trabalhar para o senhor?"

"Sim...como prostituta em meu bordel".

"MAS O QUÊ?"

"Não aceitarei um não como resposta".

"Mas é claro que não vou aceitar! Sou virgem! Além disso, esse trabalho é sujo! Eu não quero isso para minha vida! E sou menor de idade!"

"Você não está em posição de querer algo. Posso acabar mais ainda com sua vida. Tenho influência e quando quero algo luto até conseguir, por isso não tente me fazer de bobo. Não sabe do que sou capaz".

Engoli em seco diante do que aquele homem disse, mas não podia aceitar. Não...eu não podia aceitar!

"Desculpe senhor, mas eu mesma vou acabar com minha vida caso aceite a sua proposta".

Ele deu um meio sorriso

"Mas e sua mãe? Já pensou ela sem os remédios que compra? O que será que ela poderia ser capaz de fazer sem eles?"

"O s-senhor n-não faria isso!"

"Tente me contrariar e verá".

Kami...e agora o que faço? Não tenho escolha! Estou encurralada.

"Sim...eu aceito".

"Que bom, vejo que pensou melhor. Você ganhará um bom salário por cliente, além disso, sua mãe terá tudo o que precisa e irá morar perto de você".

"Minha mãe não vai viver comigo? Terei que me mudar?"

"Mas é claro. Você irá viver no bordel com as outras garotas e sua mãe vai viver bem próxima e terá uma enfermeira que cuidará dela".

"Mas...mas..."

"Eu disse para não me contrariar".

Abaixei a cabeça como forma de dizer que concordava.

"Ótimo, hoje mesmo virá comigo. Está tudo pronto".

"Parece que o senhor sabia mesmo qual seria a minha resposta".

Ele limitou-se a sorrir e sair andando em direção a saída do colégio.

Meu corpo tremia e minhas mãos suavam. Como seria minha nova vida? O que aconteceria comigo? Lágrimas vinham aos meus olhos e desabei no chão.

**N/A: Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer... muito suspense ainda está por vir! Esperem e verão! **


	2. Antro de Perdições

Capítulo anterior

Abaixei a cabeça como forma de dizer que concordava.

"Ótimo, hoje mesmo virá comigo. Está tudo pronto".

"Parece que o senhor sabia mesmo qual seria a minha resposta".

Ele limitou-se a sorrir e sair andando em direção a saída do colégio.

Meu corpo tremia e minhas mãos suavam. Como seria minha nova vida? O que aconteceria comigo? Lágrimas vinham aos meus olhos e desabei no chão.

N/A: Sim...Fruits Basket não me pertence e tudo aquilo que vocês estão cansados de ouvir! XD

Ahh sim! Agradeço aos pequenos (e bota pequenos nisso! XD) reviews!

Agora respondendo a eles:

**Mariexinha: Eu sou má? Sim...eu sou má! Muahahaha! Mas também aquela imagem da Tohru lesada e ingênua já tava enchendo...sejamos justos né? Além do que ela não vai só sofrer não! Cruzes eu não sou masoquista! XD**

**Haruka-chan:** **Nossa! Quanto tempo! Que bom que você gostou da história! Ta bem diferente né? Muito suspense ainda esta por vir! Então não se desespere querendo saber quem é o bendito cujo assassino! XD Como eu sou má... :pp o mistério do assassino só vai ser desvendado no final!**

Agora são exatamente 4:11 da manhã e eu estou tão louca pra postar o segundo capítulo que eu não consigo dormir! XD

Amanhã tenho teste...detalhe né? Mas eu estou tão desesperada assim, pelo simples fato de que eu não vou colocar o terceiro capítulo tão cedo. Simplesmente por que semana que vem vou ter teste de matemática e como eu já mostrei como eu AMO matemática no meu profile, (cof cof! ¬¬''') eu felizmente (cof cof! ¬¬''') terei que estudar! XDD

Agora vamos à fic! (Aleluia irmão! XD)

A Marca da Morte

Capítulo 2 – Antro de Perdições 

Cheguei em casa tendo os meus olhos inchados pelo choro, por isso me direcionei rapidamente para o banheiro e abri a torneira fria, com a esperança de fazer minha mãe não perceber as lágrimas derramadas.

Ao perceber que o inchaço havia melhorado satisfatoriamente andei pelo corredor que dava ao quarto de minha mãe. Era sempre costume para mim, assim que chegava do colégio ir dar um abraço carinhoso nela.

Entrando, percebi o quanto mórbido estava aquele quarto. Escuro, quase sem nenhuma luz. A não ser as pequenas frestas de raios solares que invadiam aquele recinto através das cortinas fechadas.

Ela parecia cansada, sentada a cama e olhando para aqueles pequenos raios de sol que de maneira marota invadiam seu quarto sem permissão.

De repente olhou para mim e aquela expressão triste e de desalento deu lugar a um sorriso que moldava o seu rosto o deixando imensamente mais bonito. Sorri de volta e sentei-me ao seu lado.

Sempre gentil, ela acariciou os meus cabelos e beijou ternamente o meu rosto. Aconcheguei-me a ela e pensei o quanto minha vida seria imensamente mais infeliz, caso minha mãe não estivesse comigo.

"Minha filha... parece cansada".

"É por causa do trabalho mamãe".

"Ahh, se eu não estivesse aqui você não teria que se preocupar com meus remédios".

"Não diga isso mãe! Nunca mais entendeu bem?"

Ela suspirou cansada e sorriu sinceramente para mim

"Sim filha! Perdoe sua mãe".

Eu sorri de volta e fiz que sim com a cabeça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Não acha que já está passando dos limites?"

Shigure Sohma estava postado em frente a estante de livros do grande escritório de seu primo com seus braços cruzados e sobrancelhas levemente levantadas.

"Não tente me dar lições de moral Shigure! Quem é você para dizer-me algo? Além do que eu possuo 80 por cento desse bordel e você apenas 20".

"Sim, mas mesmo assim possuo uma parte e posso muito bem dar minhas opiniões".

Akito Sohma olhava diretamente o primo de maneira desafiadora e um brilho indecifrável no olhar.

"Eu cuido da administração aqui e sabes muito bem o quão influente e perigoso posso ser querido primo".

Shigure engoliu em seco com as ameaças de seu sócio.

"D-Desculpe. M-Mas é errado usar menores para prostíbulos!"

Akito sorriu de maneira maléfica.

"E quem poderá descobrir?"

"Você é quem sabe. Apenas não quero me envolver nisso, mas mudando de assunto. É verdade que agora és tutor de Yuki?"

"Daquela coisa insignificante? Sim. E também sou tutor dos outros dois irmãos dele".

"Não fale assim Akito! O que nossos primos te fizeram?"

"Você não sabe de nada Shigure...absolutamente nada".

"Sim, mas se os odeia tanto, por que então fez de tudo para ficar como tutor deles?"

"Não vês? Esses três tem uma imensa fortuna, da qual não fazem a menor idéia".

Um meio sorriso se estampou no rosto de Akito Sohma, o deixando com uma aparência sombria e triste.

"Parece então que eu entendi".

Shigure suspirou, deu meia volta e saiu daquele recinto batendo a porta logo em seguida.

Um silêncio fantasmagórico invadiu aquela sala, enquanto Akito Sohma não parava de sorrir um só instante.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sai do banheiro enxugando os meus cabelos encharcados por causa do banho. Meu rosto vermelho mostrava que o efeito da água quente ainda estava sobre o meu corpo.

Ouvi um barulho e poucos segundos depois percebi ser minha mãe que chamava por mim. Sem pensar nem ao menos duas vezes sai correndo em direção a ela.

"Tohru ainda de toalha?"

Questionava minha mãe ao passar os olhos com reprovação para as minhas vestes.

"Mãe...a...senhora...está...bem?"

Falava entrecortado, já que corri feito louca.

"Mas é claro que estou bem! É que tem uns rapazes lá fora dizendo que veio nos buscar e sinceramente não entendi nada. Sabes de algo que não me contaste Tohru?"

Paralisei. Havia esquecido completamente do acordo que fiz com o senhor Sohma. Então senti minha voz falhar. Meu pesadelo realmente era realidade.

"M-Mãe e-está t-tudo bem!"

"Como está tudo bem? Estais gaguejando!"

Respirei fundo e uni todas as minhas forças. Aquela era a primeira vez que teria que mentir para minha mãe.

Sorri tentando parecer convincente.

"Mãe, eu arranjei um trabalho novo. Um trabalho muito melhor que o anterior".

"Que tipo de trabalho?"

Senti que ela estava ficando desconfiada e apelei o máximo possível para não transparecer meu nervosismo.

"Assistente".

"Assistente?".

"Sim. Um amigo do senhor Hitsu me ofereceu esse emprego, já que soube o quão difícil está nossa situação financeira. O problema apenas é que terei que trabalhar no turno da noite".

"Humm...então parece que você será assistente de um homem realmente muito rico".

Concordei balançando levemente minha cabeça.

"Então está bem. Mas não deixe ele aproveitar-se de você minha filha".

"Sim mamãe".

Ai Kami! Estava terrível ter que mentir daquele jeito.

Arrumei rapidamente minhas coisas e expliquei o mais rápido possível para minha mãe o fato dela morar longe de mim a partir daquele momento. Fiz o possível para não chorar, mas enquanto colocava minhas roupas na mala não contive uma lágrima de deslizar pelo meu rosto.

Ajeitei o máximo que pude naquele tempo escasso que tinha. Coloquei tudo na mala no carro esporte parado em frente a minha casa.

Sentei-me ao lado de minha mãe e apertei sua mão com força enquanto observava a paisagem pela janela...enquanto observava minha casa se distanciar cada vez mais da minha vista.

Deixar minha mãe naquela casa estranha, com uma enfermeira qualquer foi o mais difícil. Contive-me para dar um "até logo" sorridente para ela.

Então o carro parou em frente ao lugar que seria meu novo lar. Um antro que teria que chamar de lar apartir daquele instante. Um antro que significaria minha perdição.

**Continua...**


	3. O Começo de uma Nova Vida

**Capítulo Anterior**

Sentei-me ao lado de minha mãe e apertei sua mão com força enquanto observava a paisagem pela janela...enquanto observava minha casa se distanciar cada vez mais da minha vista.

Deixar minha mãe naquela casa estranha, com uma enfermeira qualquer foi o mais difícil. Contive-me para dar um "até logo" sorridente para ela.

Então o carro parou em frente ao lugar que seria meu novo lar. Um antro que teria que chamar de lar apartir daquele instante. Um antro que significaria minha perdição.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A: **Aeeeeew! Meu teste de matemática finalmente...ACABOU! Para minha alegria e felicidade eu tenho tempo para perder meu tempo escrevendo o resto de minha fic e vendo coisinhas no meu computador! XD

**KanKun: Oi maninho! Nunca mais deu sinal de vida no msn não é? Deixaste-me triste com sua atitude sabia? Mas agradeço por ter vindo aqui e comentado na minha humilde e singela fic! Mas, só focando aqui EU NÃO SOU ESSE EXAGERO DE CRUELDADE! Ok...ok eu exagerei um pouco XD, mas mesmo assim eu te adoro maninho e acompanhe as emoções da minha fic, certo?**

**Yume and Raito: Ah que bom que você ta gostando da minha fic! To realmente feliz com a sua review! E espero sinceramente que continue acompanhando ta?**

**Beijinho pra você!**

Para os leitores da minha fic eu só queria dizer que não faço pressão para receber reviews (quer dizer, só um pouquinho! XD). Ah gente, eu também não sou santa não! ò.ó

Bem, mas eu não sou tão cruel como dizem! Ta, eu sei que a pobre, coitadinha, ingênua e lesada Tohru está sendo até agora "a sofredora" da minha fic, mas isso é só momentâneo. Muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer para a felicidade da nossa protagonista! Então leiam e confiram por si próprios!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A Marca da Morte**

**Capítulo 3 – O Começo de uma Nova Vida**

Pude sentir os olhares daquelas garotas em mim, abaixei minha cabeça e meu rosto começou a ficar em um tom avermelhado.

"Bem vinda!"

"Ah hu-hum obrigada".

A garota a minha frente sorriu de maneira sincera. Ela parecia jovem, um pouco mais velha do que eu, porém seu rosto era angelical.

"Chamo-me Kana e você?"

"Tohru..."

"Então, podemos ser amigas?"

"S-Sim".

Ela sorriu e apontou para a minha mala que estava esquecida no chão.

"Vem eu te mostro o seu quarto, certo?"

"T-Ta".

"Não precisa ficar nervosa assim". – Ela esboçou um sorriso meio triste enquanto carregava a mala levando-a por sobre a escada - "Você também é vítima do Akito?"

"Vítima?"

"Ele fez algum tipo de chantagem para te ter como...prostituta?"

"Bem, de certa forma sim".

Comecei a lembrar do dia em que o vi pela primeira vez e de novo senti um incomodo arrepio em minha espinha.

"Eu sabia". – Ela suspirou e se pôs a seguir o corredor comprido e cheio de portas.

"E você?"

"Eu? Eu o que?"

"É vítima do senhor Sohma?"

"Praticamente todas nós somos, mas respondendo sua pergunta...eu sou vítima do Akito também".

"E-Eu sinto muito".

Eu pude sentir ela abafar um riso enquanto parava em frente a uma das portas imponentes daquele corredor.

"Eu falei para não ficar com vergonha comigo não foi? Mas, ah sim...esse é seu quarto".

Quando a maçaneta girou e a porta se abriu meus olhos se arregalaram instantaneamente.

"E-Esse é meu quarto? Não pode ser!"

"Sim esse é seu quarto, mas não se preocupe eu também fiquei assim quando cheguei aqui. Mas agora tudo o que eu quero é sair dele".

Eu foquei meus olhos nela e pude sentir a tristeza que emanava daquele corpo, daquele sorriso forçado.

"Bem, vou deixar você sozinha."

"Ah sim quase esqueci". - Ela disse sorrindo e se virando pra mim – "Quando anoitecer eu venho te buscar, mas não se preocupe que como hoje é seu primeiro dia eu te ajudarei".

Meu sorriso desapareceu, meu rosto empalideceu e a angustia tomou conta novamente do meu coração. Pensar que teria de vender-me por dinheiro. Meu corpo ser tocado por um homem desconhecido.

"Não fique assim". – Ela disse sorridente e feliz – "Você pode encontrar o homem de sua vida aqui. Pelo menos eu encontrei".

"Hum?"

Ela ficou vermelha e seus olhos começaram a brilhar feitos dois pequenos diamantes preciosos.

"Bem, há um tempo atrás eu era tão infeliz que eu não agüentava mais viver. Por mais que minha família dependesse de mim eu realmente não conseguia, era mais forte do que eu." – Ela suspirou –"Resumindo, eu tentei me matar".

"O-O QUE?"

"Mas se eu não tivesse tentado contra minha vida eu não teria descoberto a alegria de continuar respirando".

Ela caminhou um pouco e se posicionou em frente à janela enquanto seus olhos se perdiam no sol que se escondia transparecendo lindas cores que se estendiam pelo céu.

"Quando eu estava quase morrendo, um médico cuidou de mim. Ele era tão cuidadoso e não ligou pelo fato de eu ser uma...prostituta. Com o tempo, por mais que as visitas de Akito me deixassem nervosas, ele me acalmava, me acalentava e o inevitável acabou acontecendo. Eu me apaixonei".

"Mas..."

"Eu sei, uma prostituta jamais deve se apaixonar, mas o que quer que eu faça? Eu não consegui reprimir esse sentimento, ele crescia cada vez mais dentro de mim e parecia um vulcão preste a explodir a qualquer momento".

Suas mãos deslizaram pela janela tocando o vidro frio, como se quisessem poder sentir aquelas cores em seu corpo, aqueles últimos raios de sol.

"Ele era viúvo. Seus olhos eram tristes e melancólicos...de certa forma como os meus. Então eu acho que era por isso que não me julgava como os outros médicos e ao invés disso tentava me fazer encontrar um sentido para a minha vida perdida".

Prestava o máximo de atenção enquanto meu rosto se perdia em direção ao sol que se escondia tristemente no horizonte indicando o fim de um outro dia.

_Flashback_

"Doutor, você sabe o que acontece quando a neve derrete?"

Ele me olhou confuso enquanto seguia para ver minha pulsação

"Vira água, certo?"

"Errado! Quer dizer que a primavera chegou!"

"Mas o quê?"

Eu sorria enquanto me sentava na cama hospitalar para olhar seu rosto diretamente. Foi então que percebi ele sentar-se ao meu lado e segurar meu rosto entre suas mãos.

"Você é muita estranha sabia? Mas foi logo você que me trouxe novamente sentido".

"Doutor..."

Eu estava vermelha e quente, parecia que estava com febre de tanto calor que sentia. Meus olhos estavam se fechando e inconscientemente meus lábios se prepararam para um beijo.

"Kana..."

Eu podia sentir ele sussurrando em meu ouvido, seu rosto se aproximava do meu. De repente nossos lábios se tocaram de maneira suave e depois se aprofundou lentamente.

_Fim do Flashback_

Ela virou-se de maneira abrupta e sorriu-me enquanto lágrimas de felicidade inundavam seu rosto.

"Quem sabe você também não encontre sua salvação Tohru".

Eu devolvi-lhe o sorriso tristemente.

"Não senhorita Kana. Minha mãe depende de mim e conseqüentemente eu dependo do senhor Sohma." – Olhei para ela seriamente, meu sorriso morrendo dando lugar a uma séria expressão- "Por quê o homem por quem está apaixonada não lhe tira dessa vida?"

Ela olhou-me como se compreendesse a minha pergunta, porém sua expressão de felicidade não estava nem um pouco alterada.

"Assim como você, minha vida está atrelada a Akito. E, além disso, temo que se eu fugir uma possível desgraça aconteça".

Ela deu uma pequena pausa enquanto seus olhos adquiriam um brilho de temor.

"Ele tentou fazer-me mudar de idéia. Tentou fazer-me fugir para depois encontra-lo, porém eu não tenho coragem...eu tenho medo...muito medo".

Lágrimas desciam abundante de seu rosto e aquela expressão a pouco de alegria parecia que havia morrido e desaparecido completamente.

Eu a abracei enquanto sentia suas lágrimas molharem a alça de minha blusa. Nada disse e ficamos assim durante um tempo até sentir seu rosto secar.

"Desculpe-me, não é do meu feitio chorar desse jeito. Mal nos conhecemos e provavelmente dei uma má impressão de minha pessoa".

"Imagina. Somos amigas agora não é?"

Ela sorriu enquanto limpava uma lágrima que ainda descia por seu rosto avermelhado.

"Claro! Mas agora deixarei você mais à vontade. Deve estar cansada da mudança tão repentina".

Ela deu meia volta se despedindo dando leves acenos com sua mão.

Ouvi a porta bater e aquele quarto antes tão encantador aos meus olhos, se transformou em um lugar frio, sem vida, um lugar triste.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bem vindos primos ao seu novo lar".

Akito sorria cinicamente dando as boas vindas a três jovens que saiam da limusine preta.

"Hunf! Não venha com seu sarcasmo Akito! Você não me engana".

O garoto de cabelos laranjas desafiava Akito com os olhos sem transparecer nenhum tipo de medo.

"Kyou-kun pare com isso, por favor!"

A jovem garota de cabelos negros, Kagura Sohma, segurava o braço de seu irmão tentando faze-lo se controlar.

"Kagura...quanto tempo. Estais muito linda e pelo visto cresceu bastante. Quantos anos tens agora?"

A jovem enrubesceu com o elogio abaixando levemente a cabeça.

"E-Eu tenho 15".

"É a idade perfeita para..."

O garoto de cabelos prateados que estava até aquele instante calado se posicionou rapidamente segurando, dessa forma, a gola da camisa de Akito.

"Não tente fazer nada com a minha irmã".

Sua voz, apesar de baixa, era incrivelmente ameaçadora.

"Yuki! Também senti sua falta".

Akito utilizara mais uma vez de seu sarcasmo enquanto dava mais um de seus sorrisos forçados.

Neste instante Shigure apareceu no alto da escada e vendo o quão difícil a situação estava, desceu o mais rápido que pôde afastando Yuki de Akito.

"Parem já com isso vocês dois! Surpreende-me com esse seu ato Yuki".

Yuki virou a cabeça com o comentário de seu primo e nada proferiu.

"Esta ratazana sempre acaba chamando atenção!"

"O que disse idiota?"

"Parem vocês dois!"

Kagura já alterada segurou os dois chorando. As lágrimas deslizando por aquele rosto.

Yuki e Kyou pararam instantaneamente, indo cada um para lados distintos.

"Agora que os ânimos se acalmaram entre todos lhes mostrarei seus quartos".

Shigure suspirou imensamente mais aliviado enquanto era seguido pelos três irmãos.

A sala foi deixada só, apenas Akito se encontrava nela. Seu rosto desfigurado pelo ódio faria qualquer um estremecer de medo.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Por quê há tantas garotas aqui?"- Kagura, com sua inocência ainda de menina, sussurrava para seu irmão de maneira que apenas ele a ouvisse.

"Oras Kagura você não sabia? Então por quê acha que estamos, eu e a ratazana, tão irados com Akito?"

"Eu sinceramente não faço idéia".

Kyou suspirou levemente pondo uma de suas mãos sobre sua cabeça pedindo mentalmente paciência para com sua irmã.

"Isto aqui é um bordel minha irmã".

A jovem não conteve sua surpresa, soltando um pequeno grito estridente que foi abafado por uma mão.

"Shhh! Quieta! Quer que todos nos ouçam?"

"Mas onii-san (1) eu não entendo mais nada! Como o juiz nos deixou ficar com Akito?"

"Ainda perguntas o por quê? Akito tem influências, é poderoso".

"Aquele monstro!"

"Sim e com certeza ele nos quer apenas por causa da nossa fortuna!"

"Então, o que faremos?"

"Vou pensar em algo".

Yuki que estava atrás dos dois prestava atenção a cada palavra proferida.

"Você pensar em algo? Estamos mesmo perdidos!"

"O que quer dizer com isso ratazana?"

"Chegamos a um dos quartos".- Shigure os interrompeu enquanto postava-se em frente a uma imponente porta de madeira.

A porta fora empurrada levemente fazendo transparecer todo o esplendor do quarto salmão.

"Esse quarto vai ser perfeito para a ratazana. Rosinha..."

Dizendo isso, Yuki acabou por dar um soco possante no rosto de Kyou que com o impacto caiu a alguns metros adentro do quarto.

"Repete o que disse e veras o que acontece".

"Ei calma vocês dois. Esse quarto vai ser meu". – Kagura disse abafando um pequeno riso e carregando sua mala pondo esta em cima da cama.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estava deitada quando ouvi leves batidas em minha porta. Levantei trôpega enquanto me direcionava indo atender a porta.

"Tohru, vim te buscar".

Arregalei meus olhos. No fundo sabia que não estava preparada para aquele tipo de situação.

"Espere um momento Kana eu já volto, sim?"

Vesti uma roupa simples e coloquei apenas um lápis em meus olhos como maquiagem.

Sai do meu quarto com um medo imenso instalado dentro de mim.

A partir daquele momento eu jamais seria a mesma.

Desci as escadas vendo o inferno abaixo de meus pés e eu nada poderia fazer a não ser continuar aquele caminho.

Por um breve momento senti uma pontada de inveja da Kana que estava inteiramente radiante, pois todos os dias o homem que ela tanto amava vinha a sua procura.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Yuki, Kyou eu os chamei aqui com o intuito de dizer-lhes que poderás escolher durante esta noite qualquer mulher deste bordel. Como boas vindas à chegada de vocês".

Os dois rapazes estavam com a expressão de inteira surpresa, mas mesmo assim nada proferiam.

"Bem, como o Yuki é o mais velho creio que este escolherá primeiro".

"Mas por quê? Só pelo fato dele ser mais velho?" – Kyou bufava de raiva enquanto dava pequenos passos a mais em direção a Akito. – "Esta ratazana sempre tem tudo!"

Yuki nada disse e ao invés do esperado manteve uma expressão distante.

Akito, assim como Yuki, nada proferiu e o silêncio invadiu aquela sala tão mórbida.

"Como nada mais tenho a dizer-lhes, quero que se retirem e divirtam-se".

Os dois jovens nada disseram e saíram batendo de leve a porta.

"Ratazana, não acha estranho o Akito nos bajulando?"

"Sim, também acho. Mas nada podemos fazer a não ser esperar".

"E em relação ao fato de podermos escolher qualquer mulher?"

"Não me pergunte, mas não poderemos recusar. Akito é perigoso e sabes muito bem disso".

"Ele nada poderá fazer conosco. Somos as galinhas de ovos de ouro dele". – Kyou disse apertando os pulsos como forma de demonstrar sua raiva.

"Mas já o irritamos por demais hoje. E eu temo por Kagura. Não sei você, mas tenho medo de que ele a use como...você sabe".

"Ele não pode!"

"Infelizmente sim, ele pode".

Os dois se silenciaram e começaram a andar em direção à escada fazendo um trajeto que saberiam não haver mais volta.

Continua...

Será que o Yuki e o Kyou irão se encontrar com a Tohru? O que acontecerá se isso acontecer? Poderá os dois irmãos brigar por ela? E como será que a Tohru vai reagir quando descobrir que os três irmãos que convivem com ela são de sua escola?

Leiam o próximo capítulo e descubram! XD

Ah sim no capítulo 4 o assassino fará a sua primeira aparição, então não percam!

P.S: Nesta fic o Yuki tem 18 anos, mas quero que saibam que a maioridade para se ter total autonomia no Japão é 21 anos. Por isso o Yuki, assim como seus irmãos dependem do Akito.

Onii-san: Irmão mais velho.


	4. Amor Proibido

Capítulo Anterior 

"Ratazana, não acha estranho o Akito nos bajulando?"

"Sim, também acho. Mas nada podemos fazer a não ser esperar".

"E em relação ao fato de podermos escolher qualquer mulher?"

"Não me pergunte, mas não poderemos recusar. Akito é perigoso e sabes muito bem disso".

"Ele nada poderá fazer conosco. Somos as galinhas de ovos de ouro dele". – Kyou disse apertando os pulsos como forma de demonstrar sua raiva.

"Mas já o irritamos por demais hoje. E eu temo por Kagura. Não sei você, mas tenho medo de que ele a use como...você sabe".

"Ele não pode!"

"Infelizmente sim, ele pode".

Os dois se silenciaram e começaram a andar em direção à escada fazendo um trajeto que saberiam não haver mais volta.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A: **Olá a todos os leitores da minha fic! Não tenho muito a comentar nessa nota, a não ser o fato de que neste exato momento de minha infelicidade eu estou sem internet e nada posso fazer com o meu adorado computador. Afinal, o que é um computador sem internet?

Absolutamente nada...

Estou tão entediada que, mesmo sem vontade, resolvi escrever o capítulo quatro da minha fic. Ç.Ç

De certo modo, até que estou satisfeita com as idéias para este capítulo...então espero que aproveitem e não se esqueçam de comentar dizendo o que acharam ta? Por favor, isso servirá de estimulo para mim, assim como para qualquer outra escritora de fics.

Agradeço muito aos reviews que ganhei em minha ausência, portanto vamos às respostas.

**Reki: Nossa, que bom que você está gostando e acompanhando minha fic! Estou muito feliz em saber disso! Bem, esta também foi a minha primeira fic, mas se você quiser qualquer tipo de ajuda pode me pedir que irei ver no que posso ajuda-la, certo? Beijinhos para você!**

**Carolly-Sohma: Uau, que bom que você realmente achou uma combinação perfeita! Também amo de paixão histórias de detetives! E espero mesmo que continue gostando da minha humilde historinha! Beijos!**

**July-chan: Realmente, até agora a pobre Tohru não tem tido muita sorte na vida XD! Mas como disse isso é só momentâneo! Então por favor, não me chame de masoquista, pois neste capítulo parece que a nossa protagonista vai encontrar pessoas que a protejam! Ah sim! Respondendo a sua pergunta...o Hatori vai aparecer sim! Mas não posso dizer como, senão vai perder a graça não é mesmo? Também adoro muito o Yuki, mas aqui nesta história é impossível não gostar do jeitinho do Kyou. Então vamos ver com quem a Tohru ficará certo? Beijos!**

**P.S: Gosto muito de Inu Yasha e farei questão de ver suas histórias! **

**Ultra Especial Nada Importante (Imitando esse título do manga de Fruits Basket! Perdão Takaya Sensei (1)! Ç.Ç)**

**A partir desse capítulo, vou deixar de focar as atenções muito na Tohru e mostrar um lado meio Dark da realidade da minha fic. Afinal, isso aqui é uma história de suspense e não um shoujo (2) bonitinho ­­¬¬.**

**Ta certo isso aqui é shoujo, mas não são aqueles bonitinhos...ta que seja! **

**Nesse capítulo a Tohru divide seu espaço de pensamentos com a Kagura, por isso não estranhem. **

**Ao ler o manga e ver os episódios do anime, não pude deixar de ter uma certa preferência pelo Yuki, mas aqui, escrevendo minha própria história, acabei por gostar tanto do Kyou quanto do Yuki igualmente. Pelo menos AQUI! Fora desse UA (Universo Alternativo) o Yuki continua a ser o meu preferido (não me batam fãs do Kyou! XD)**

**Falando sério agora, ainda não me decidi com quem a Tohru fará par romântico. Enquanto isso, farei que nem a Takaya Sensei...matá-los de curiosidade! XD**

**ATENÇÃO! CONTÉM UM POUCO DE INCESTO LEVE NESTE CAPÍTULO.**

**MATEM-SE A CLASSIFICAÇÃO "T"**

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A Marca da Morte**

**Capítulo 4 – Amor Proibido**

Sentei-me em uma cadeira afastada da visão de todos, onde o breu quase fazia meus traços serem imperceptíveis.

Enquanto as outras procuravam os parceiros mais bonitos e ricos, eu mantinha minha tênue esperança de que ninguém haveria de se interessar por mim naquela noite. Porém, sabia que teria de enfrentar a ira do senhor Sohma mais tarde.

De repente o ambiente, antes cheio de risos e música, parou de forma abrupta. Ao olhar para checar o ocorrido, pude ver as faces de todos se focarem em um ponto em comum.

Virei meu rosto de forma que pudesse ver a causa de tamanha surpresa. Estanquei.

Dois lindos rapazes, aparentemente jovens, desciam as escadas como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Um deles chamou-me a atenção por seu cabelo alaranjado nada comum. Mantinha uma expressão distante e aparentava ter um temperamento forte e explosivo. A camisa preta meio aberta dava um ar de sensualidade no rapaz, que pelo pouco que pude ver, aparentava estar em ótima forma.

Desviei um pouco os olhos, rubra de vergonha pelo meu comportamento e pelo calor que subia dentro de meu corpo.

Resolvi então checar o outro jovem, que por sinal possuía uma beleza extraordinária. Seus cabelos eram como se fossem prateados, seus olhos transmitiam uma tranqüilidade inexplicável, seu sorriso era meigo, porém forçado. Sua blusa branca possuía apenas alguns botões desabotoados, mas também, assim como o outro rapaz ao seu lado, mantinha uma forma física impecável.

Respirei fundo, como se o ar faltasse de meus pulmões. O calor cada vez mais intenso dentro de mim. Perguntava-me afinal o que estava acontecendo comigo a cada minuto que sentia a dificuldade de respirar mais intensa.

Os garotos se viram assustados, quando um grande grupo de mulheres os rodearam como um bando de animais famintos.

Mantive-me em meu lugar e parei de observar aquela cena virando o meu rosto de modo que pude ver os olhares raivosos dos homens presentes naquele recinto.

Um deles aproximou-se de mim com um olhar assustador, o que me fez estremecer.

"Pelo visto és a única que não foi atrás dos dois frangotes".

Nada respondi e continuei a ignora-lo esperando que assim pudesse me ver livre dele.

"Além de ser bonitinha também é geniosa. Nada vais me dizer? Pretendes ficar calada?"

Estava com medo, pois aquele homem não desistia. Rezei a Kami (3) mentalmente esperando um milagre ou alguém que pudesse me socorrer.

"És uma prostituta! Comporte-se como uma! Tem que me atender estais me ouvindo!"

Ele gritava enquanto segurava meus braços de tal forma que sentia dor. Lágrimas desciam de meus olhos escorrendo pelo meu rosto, implorando silenciosamente que algum ser daquela sala me ajudasse.

"Estão vendo senhores? Uma prostituta recatada! Onde este mundo vai parar?" – Ele balançava sua cabeça de forma sarcástica ainda mantendo meus braços cativos dele.

Os outros riram, mesmo presenciando minhas lágrimas e meu desespero. As mulheres estavam caladas e nada faziam, apenas dirigiam-me um olhar de pena e pesar.

De repente um soco ecoou pelo salão fazendo os homens se calarem e as mulheres se assustarem. Fechei meus olhos instintivamente.

Ao sentir que não haveria perigo, levantei o meu olhar para deparar-me com os dois rapazes de antes. Ainda confusa, balancei a minha cabeça um pouco zonza com a rapidez dos acontecimentos.

Senti um calor envolver minhas mãos e vi o jovem de cabelos prateados me sorri sinceramente.

"Estais bem? Ele te machucou?"

De repente dei por mim procurando o tal senhor que havia a pouco me feito ficar tão desesperada.

"Hunf! Ainda procura o homem que te humilhou? Por acaso não tem vergonha ou é masoquista por acaso?"

Levantei meus olhos inchados pelo choro enquanto deparava-me com o jovem de cabelos alaranjados que me olhava com desdém.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados que segurava ternamente minhas mãos olhou ameaçadoramente para o seu companheiro que estava de pé ao lado do corpo desacordado do tal senhor.

Pude sentir que ao ver meus olhos vermelhos sua expressão se suavizou, mesmo assim manteve-se altivo diante de mim.

"Bem, eu...eu...não tive intenção de falar aquilo. Só acho estranho se preocupar com um homem que lhe fez mal."

Eu sorri de contentamento ao ouvir o seu pedido de desculpas que fora um pouco sem jeito, mas sincero.

Ele corou e tentou disfarçar, o que me fez sorrir ainda mais.

"Minha mãe ensinou-me que é preciso perdoar aqueles lhe fazem mal, pois assim só bem terá como retorno".

Os dois jovens olhavam-me com uma admiração visível, o que me fez corar.

"Quem é você? Como se chama?"

O rapaz de cabelos prateados ainda agachado e segurando minhas mãos entre as suas perguntava-me apresentando um tom de curiosidade em sua voz.

"Chamo-me Tohru Honda e este é o meu primeiro dia aqui". – Dizendo isso abaixei minha cabeça envergonhada da situação em que me encontrava.

"Eu a quero senhorita Honda".

Levantei rapidamente meu rosto assustada com o que acabara de ouvir.

Deparei-me com seu sorriso terno e fiquei inteiramente vermelha.

Ele levantou-se e estendeu-me sua mão, ainda mantendo o mesmo sorriso.

"Vamos, princesa?"

Estava sem jeito e encabulada. Aquela haveria de ser minha primeira vez. Além disso, como um homem tão lindo poderia chamar-me de princesa ou querer-me para si?

Aceitei sua mão estendida levantando-me logo em seguida, quando ouvi alguns passos em nossa direção.

"Ei ratazana! Quem disse que pode a ter para si? Quem pensas que és?"

O olhar de desafio lançado por aquelas orbes douradas fariam qualquer um recuar, porém o jovem ao meu lado não se alterou.

"Por acaso a quer?"

Emudeci. Esperava por aquele desfecho ansiosamente.

"Na-não! Eu não quis dizer isso! Mas..."

"Não se esqueça do que devemos fazer. Não estamos aqui para nos divertir".

Ao ouvir aquela frase fiquei ainda mais confusa do que anteriormente, pois se ele não estava ali para se divertir, então o que haveria de querer comigo?

Novamente sua expressão voltou a ter aquele sorriso meigo em seu rosto, enquanto conduzia-me com sua mão.

Não pude evitar olhar para trás e deparar-me com o rapaz de cabelos alaranjados que se mantinha no mesmo lugar, enquanto perguntava-me o por quê de todo aquele mistério.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_By Kagura_

Andava de um lado para o outro rodeando minha cama, me mantendo inquieta enquanto suava frio e mantinha um aperto forte em meu peito, que com o passar do tempo aumentava progressivamente.

Havia ouvido a conversa que meus irmãos tiveram no corredor, pois por sorte ou azar tive de passar naquele exato momento em que os dois falavam.

Nada do que eles disseram me tranqüilizaram, pelo contrario, me deixaram muito mais preocupada. Principalmente pelo fato de que meu irmão, Kyou-kun (4), iria ter que escolher uma mulher daquele bordel.

Não! Aquilo não poderia acontecer! E se ele se apaixonasse pela tal mulher? Será que eu estou sendo egoísta? Será que esse sentimento é errado? Eu estou com ciúmes? Medo? Medo de perder o Kyou-kun?

Kami! Por quê fizeste isso comigo? Por quê esse sentimento, sendo que nós somos irmãos?

Cai no chão enquanto mantinha as lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto.

De repente pensei o quão infantil estava sendo. Não, eu não sou mais criança.

Sou uma mulher e por isso vou lutar como uma.

Levantei-me e enxuguei as lágrimas de forma grosseira com as costas de minhas mãos.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estava nervosa e meu corpo tremia enquanto abria a porta de meu quarto perguntando-me se ele havia percebido o tamanho do medo que eu tinha daquele momento.

Ao entrar e perceber que ele fazia o mesmo, fiz questão de trancar e ainda checar duas vezes se estava realmente bem trancada.

Ele riu de minha atitude.

"Hahahaha Senhorita Honda, não se preocupe. Nada vai acontecer aqui dentro".

Virei-me abruptamente olhando-o e nada dizendo, mas sabia que ele havia lido a minha pergunta em meus olhos.

"O motivo de eu não fazer nada com a senhorita, não tem a ver com o fato de que eu não a queira, pois estaria mentindo se dissesse isso".

Ele olhou-me com um olhar cheio de significado e carregado de desejo e luxúria. Fiquei rubra imaginando no que ele estaria pensando.

"Não me apresentei ainda. Chamo-me Yuki. Yuki Sohma".

Sohma? Ele tem o sobrenome Sohma? Mas como é possível? Não pode ser!

"Calma. Não se assuste. Eu não estou aqui juntamente com os meus irmãos por que quero e também aposto que não gosta do Akito. Não a julgo, pois também não o suporto".

"Afinal, quem é o senhor?"

Ele suspirou

"Meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro há um ano, deixando não apenas eu, como também meus dois irmãos mais novos órfãos. Nesse meio termo vários parentes nossos, inclusive alguns que nunca havia visto ou ouvido falar, brigaram por nós no juizado. Isso não queria dizer que eles nos consideravam. Na verdade fizeram isso com apenas um propósito".

"Propósito?"

"Sim. Nossos pais juntaram desde cedo uma grande quantia para nós e com o tempo ela só fez aumentar. Nós sabíamos da existência desse dinheiro, mas nossos pais pediram que não ficássemos dizendo sobre ele, pois como disse era e de certo modo ainda é uma quantia muito grande". – Ele respirou fundo e fechou levemente os olhos para em seguida abri-los – "Nossos familiares, de modo que ainda não sei como, sabem da existência dessa quantia e por isso fizeram de tudo para serem nossos tutores. O que eles não sabem é que temos conhecimento da existência desse dinheiro".

"Kami! Mas isso é terrível".

"Concluindo, é por isso que Akito é nosso tutor. Ele conseguiu encobrir os fatos que o denunciavam, fazendo-o parecer um santo ou o melhor tipo de parente para cuidar de nós".

"E-Eu sinto muito".

Ele sorriu-me.

"Não sinta".

Um silêncio instalou-se entre nós, causando de certo modo um desconforto para mim.

"Senhorita Honda?"

"Sim?"

"Onde tem lençóis e roupas de cama?"

"Hum?"

"Apenas me responda".

"Ah claro. Ali em cima, naquela gaveta tem lençóis e roupas de cama".

"Obrigado".

Ele dirigiu-se até o local indicado por mim enquanto ainda indagava-me o que ele haveria de querer com os lençóis e roupas de cama.

Quando dei por mim o vi forrar o chão de tal modo que ficasse o mais confortável possível.

"Sohma-kun! Pare com isso, por favor! Não há necessidade de dormir no chão". – Parei um pouco, pensativa – "Ah-hum, Sohma-kun. Posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Ah, claro Senhorita Honda".

Ele parou de forrar o chão e olhou-me indagando minha pergunta com seus olhos.

"O senhor ainda não me respondeu, o que a sua história tem a ver com o fato do senhor não quiser nada comigo".

"Bem, Senhorita Honda, eu já disse que não é por mim, mas simplesmente a senhorita é donzela não é?"

Enrubesci. Será que a pergunta que fiz foi muito ousada?

"Já vi que realmente és. Já havia percebido no salão pelo seu comportamento tão diferente das outras. Foi por isso que a escolhi. A senhorita não é como elas, tem algo que eu não sei explicar, mas que é especial e tenho certeza que o Kyou deve ter sentido o mesmo".

"Kyou?"

"Sim, é aquele idiota de cabelo laranja que parece uma cabeça de mexerica que estava lá no salão conosco. E por sinal e não sei explicar como, ele é meu irmão".

"Ah".

Fiquei sem jeito pelo modo como ele se referiu ao irmão e através disso pude perceber que a relação existente entre os dois deveria ser bastante conturbada.

"Deves ter ficado com uma péssima impressão de minha pessoa".

"Hum? Não, não! Imagina Sohma-kun! Você e seu irmão salvaram-me e por isso devo-lhes muito".

Fiz uma pequena reverencia demonstrando como estava agradecida.

"Ah, Senhorita Honda! Por favor. Não precisa ficar desse jeito para comigo".

Meus braços, ainda marcados pela violenta forma como aquele senhor pegara neles, foram pegos gentilmente pelo rapaz, que depositou leves beijos nos locais aparentemente feridos.

Esse simples gesto deixou-me sem ar e completamente tonta, o que me fez desequilibrar.

"Se-Senhorita Honda!"

"Estou bem". – Sorri para ele – "Apenas um pouco cansada pelo modo que as coisas se desencadearam".

"Tens razão. Hoje o dia foi bastante cansativo".

"Mas...Sohma-kun".

"Sim?"

Estava meio nervosa com o que iria dizer, pois não sabia no que o jovem pensaria ao meu respeito. Eu apenas não queria ver aquele nobre rapaz ficar desconfortável por minha causa.

"Não precisa dormir no chão". – Dei uma pequena pausa para ver-lhe os olhos, tentando decifrar o que se passavam neles. Porém vi o quão impossível era fazer isso, já que aquele homem possuía mais mistérios do que aparentava – "E se acaso o senhor insistir...sou eu quem dormirei no chão".

Ele suspirou. Definitivamente estava cansado para retrucar comigo.

"Está bem. Você venceu".

"Mesmo?"

"Sim".

"Yeah!"

Ele abafou o riso enquanto eu corava violentamente.

Afinal eu ainda continuava uma criança, apesar de tudo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_By Kagura_

Arrumei-me o máximo que pude no pouco tempo que tinha e fiquei satisfeita ao checar o resultado no espelho.

Andei rapidamente, mas de maneira sensual em direção às escadas. Parei em frente ao primeiro degrau procurando com os olhos aquele por qual tinha vindo até ali. Kyou-kun.

O vi cercado por mulheres mundanas. Mulheres da vida. Prostitutas.

Preconceito? Talvez...

Ciúme? Com certeza...

Amor? Muito...

Paixão? Queimando...

Desejo? Borbulhando...

Criei forças para não chorar novamente e segurando-me nas barras fui descendo as escadas, de maneira que o barulho dos meus saltos se fazia ecoar interrompendo a música alegre e fazendo todos os olhos se focarem em mim.

Percebi os olhares luxuriosos dos homens para minha pessoa.

Andei sinuosamente atravessando o salão, ignorando tanto os homens espantados quanto às mulheres raivosas.

Parei em frente a ele, perguntando-me o por quê de eu ter feito isso. Enlouqueci?

Afastei as dúvidas de minha mente e tremendo passei uma de minhas mãos em seus cabelos aproximando-me cada vez mais de seu ouvido.

"Venha comigo maninho. Agora".

Senti-o estremecer e mecanicamente o vi balançar um sim com a cabeça.

Peguei-o por sua mão quase o arrastando fazendo todos se assustarem.

Abri a porta rapidamente e o empurrei dentro de meus aposentos.

"Kagura? O que houve? Estais doida?"

Encostada a parede com a cabeça levemente baixa e as lágrimas, antes reprimidas, ganhavam vida e clamavam por liberdade.

"Vo-você está chorando?"

Ele aproximou-se de mim e abraçou-me ternamente enquanto acariciava levemente minha cabeça.

"Ei, não fique assim. O que quer que tenha acontecido eu irei ajudar-lhe em tudo, pois te amo..."

Ele disse que me ama? Ama? Não pode ser verdade. Será? Posso ter esperanças?

"Afinal és minha irmã".

Como ele é cruel. Tão cruel e nem sabe o quanto está me ferindo com estas palavras aparentemente dóceis.

Empurrei-o.

Pude ver a confusão em seus olhos, mesmo que minha vista continuasse nublada pelas lágrimas abundantes.

"Eu não quero esse seu amor! Eu não te quero desse jeito! Eu... Eu... Você não entende!".

O vi se levantar e se postar em pé, enquanto abaixou sua face de modo que seus cabelos lhe tampassem os olhos.

"O que foi? Vai fugir? Vai me deixar aqui entregue em minhas mágoas enquanto irá se divertir com outra?"

Ele empurrou-me fortemente contra a parede. Senti dor, surpresa e medo.

"O que está acontecendo!"

"Vo-você não entende! Jamais entenderá!"

"Então me faça entender!"

Não pude agüentar. Meu desejo reprimido e todos os sentimentos presos por mim extravasaram dentro de meu corpo. Beijei-o.

Percebi a surpresa e o receio nele, porém depois fora ele mesmo quem enlaçara minha cintura e intensificou a pressão de seus lábios nos meus.

De repente o senti ficar rígido em meus braços para depois me empurrar, afastando-se de mim como se estivesse com alguma doença contagiosa.

"Por quê fez isso? Somos irmãos!"

Quando abri meus lábios, ainda vermelhos e inchados, para retrucar um grito se fez ouvir. Estridente, assustador, melancólico.

"O-O que foi isso?" – Perguntei aproximando-me da janela e abrindo meus olhos como forma inútil de tentar enxergar em tamanha escuridão.

"Vou ver. Fique aqui entendeu bem?"

Segurei a ponta de sua camisa enquanto meu rosto ganhava uma tonalidade vermelho vivo.

"Tome cuidado".

Ele nada me devolveu em troca. Nenhuma palavra se fez ouvir de seus lábios. Apenas um grunhido enquanto suas mãos afastavam as minhas.

O vi sair sentindo um vazio ainda maior. Agora, além de não ter o amor de Kyou-kun, o homem que amo. Também não tinha mais a amizade de Kyou-kun, o meu irmão...

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Cristo! O que é isso?"

O irmão de Sohma-kun, juntamente conosco, estava espantado com o tamanho da crueldade daquela cena tão repugnante.

Apesar da insistência do Sohma para permanecer-me nos aposentos, insisti para acompanhar-lhe. Não me sentia a vontade sozinha naquele lugar.

Agora me arrependia da insistência, pois sabia que aquela visão jamais sairia de minhas memórias.

O sangue formava uma poça de vida esvaída do corpo estirado ao lado da parede fria do imenso e imponente Bordel.

Levei minhas mãos aos lábios enquanto meus olhos tornavam-se tão sombrios quanto o que via a minha frente.

"Rápido, liguem para uma ambulância e para a polícia!" – Sohma-kun ainda trajando pijamas entrou rapidamente na estalagem, a procura de algum telefone ou celular.

Um grupo de homens rodeava o pobre coitado, morto tão barbaramente, enquanto eu permanecia estática.

Senti uma mão em meu ombro e levantei meu rosto para deparar-me com o irmão de Sohma-kun.

"Não fique assim. Nada vai adiantar esse seu pânico".

"Kyou-kun?"

"Hum? Eu falei-lhe o meu nome?"

"Não, mas seu irmão sim".

"Ah, a ratazana..."

Realmente estava certa com relação à possível relação conturbada entre os dois.

"Olhem aquilo!"

Um homem aparentemente assustado apontava para o pulso direito do homem morto. Parecia uma espécie de marca ou símbolo.

Não me contive e diferentemente dos outros que se afastavam, aproximei-me do pobre homem e levantei-lhe o braço para ver melhor o que estava escrito.

"É a marca de um S?"

**Continua...**

**Mas o que está acontecendo? Afinal, o que a Kagura quer com esse comportamento? E no que será que o Kyou estará pensando a respeito? Além disso tudo, ainda tem este misterioso assassinato. Quem será o assassino? Quem era o homem morto? Qual motivo da existência dessa marca? E a Tohru? Como fica nessa história? Ela vai descobrir que os irmãos Sohma estudam em sua escola? O Kyou e o Yuki se apaixonarão por ela?**

**São muitas perguntas, mas só lendo para saber! XD**

**Espero sinceramente que tenham apreciado este capítulo, mas aceito sugestões ou que apontem falhas em meu texto. Afinal, quero melhorar por vocês e também por mim. :P**

**Dicionário para os perdidos de plantão no japonês raramente utilizado por mim:**

**1 – Natsuki Takaya é a verdadeira autora de Fruits Basket, a qual devo todo o meu respeito e admiração XD! Já o "Sensei" é uma maneira respeitosa de tratar pessoas no Japão. Ex: Mestres, professores e etc.**

**2 – Mangas, histórias ou animes que visam o público feminino como alvo. Normalmente são fofas e bonitinhas.**

**3 – Deus em japonês.**

**4 – Uma das muitas maneiras utilizadas no Japão para se referir a pessoas. Também utilizam o "san" e o "chan", que por sinal são os mais comuns juntamente com o "kun". Cada um deles possui uma regra de etiqueta para ser empregado. **

**P.S: Estou colocando esse "dicionário" aqui, pelo simples fato de que algumas amigas minhas ou outras leitoras que ainda estão ingressando neste meio viciante que é o anime e o manga, não saberem bem algumas palavras básicas que utilizo aqui.**

**Por isso, recebi algumas reclamações de pessoas próximas de mim por não ter colocado o significado das tais palavras. Então peço perdão às pessoas que não entenderam.**


	5. Sentimentos Confusos

**Capítulo Anterior**

"Olhem aquilo!"

Um homem aparentemente assustado apontava para o pulso direito do homem morto. Parecia uma espécie de marca ou símbolo.

Não me contive e diferentemente dos outros que se afastavam, aproximei-me do pobre homem e levantei-lhe o braço para ver melhor o que estava escrito.

"É a marca de um S?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A:** Huhuhu! What a happy day! Sim! Estou muito feliz com o fato de que minha fic esteja sendo valorizada e mais pessoas estejam gostando dela, deixando seus comentários! Thanks for everyone!

O capítulo quatro realmente foi um turbilhão de acontecimentos que estão apenas começando por sinal! Adorei que tenham gostado dele...brevemente muitas surpresas irão acontecer! XD

Aproveitando a deixa, quero divulgar o meu mais novo "trabalho"! Para aqueles que gostam do meu modo de escrever ou de minhas histórias, saibam que esta nova fic será menos Dark, porém cheia de intrigas e com uma pitadinha de sensualidade para dar um gostinho especial.

Vai ser um romance épico (histórico...) com uma rede cheia de mistérios e mentiras, além da paixão.

O anime/manga escolhido por mim foi Inu Yasha. Aqui vai um pequeno resumo:

**A Única Esperança**

**Japão, Tóquio...Ano 1350**

**A décima quinta filha do imperador, a sua cria mais nova, é vista como a única esperança de um reino em frangalhos. Por isso, em desespero, os seus leais súditos a forçam a entrar em um casamento, onde o desejo e as intrigas se tornam um perigoso jogo de sedução.**

Nossa! Estou super ansiosa com esta fic! Já fiz o primeiro capítulo, porém o monitor do computador central resolveu entrar em greve sem a minha permissão XD. Por isso terei que adiar o lançamento Ç.Ç

Agora respondendo aos reviews!

**July-chan: Pois é né? A curiosidade é o ponto alto desta fic XD! Nossa, que bom que você acha tudo isso mesmo! Desse jeito me sinto até sem jeito com os elogios XD! Hehe...que bom que você não me acha masoquista XD! Super Homem? Hahahahaha! Adorei isso! Ah sim...não é apenas a reação da Kagura que fará desta fic surpreendente! Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer! Beijinhos e continue acompanhando ta?**

**P.S: De nada XD!**

**Kayra Hiyana: Ai que bom que esta gostando! O assassino? Ah...isso só lendo pra saber! Claro que eu não chego nem aos pés da grandiosa Agatha Christie, mas vou tentar me aproximar ao máximo XD! E relaxe em relação ao seu castigo! Para mim o mais importante é você estar gostando! Agradecimentos de todo o humilde coração desta escritora! XD**

**Reky: Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Em relação ao casal...não posso dizer nada, pois estou que nem a minha maravilhosa mestra Natsuki Takaya XD! O Kyou também é lindo e meigo...por isso estou realmente pensando e deixando em aberto o casal principal desta fic. Espero que o meu e-mail tenha ajudado você! Beijos e continue acompanhando certo?**

**Haruka-chan: Ahahahaha! Que bom que tenha gostado! Sinceramente fiquei meio apreensiva de colocar o incesto por ser um tema polêmico, mas depois novas idéias surgiram em minha mente fazendo com que eu mudasse de idéia (para saber só lendo mesmo XD). Que hentai nada XD! Mas quem é o assassino... eu não posso responder a essa pergunta XD! Não se preocupe que irei continua-la! Então acompanhe as novas emoções que estão por vir! Beijos!**

**Natty Kinomoto: Que bom que esteja gostando! Sinto-me feliz em saber disso! Bem, em relação ao "u" do nome do Kyou...é pelo fato de eu ter acompanhado o anime bem antes da chegada do manga. Por isso basicamente no anime, o nome do Kyou tinha o "u" e no Google também existem os Kyous com o "u", assim como os Kyos sem o "u" XD. No manga o nome do Kyou não tem o "u" que utilizo, mas não sei sinceramente qual é o correto, pois o manga em inglês utiliza o "u". Para mim os dois estão certos, depende unicamente de cada um. Beijos e continue acompanhando as futuras emoções da fic!**

**Carolly-Sohma: Huhuhu! É verdade…com esses dois lindos gatos não tem como ser infeliz XD. A Kagura realmente esta mais madura e menos criança nesta fic, porém a coitadinha terá um longo e árduo caminho pela frente. O amor da Kagura em relação ao Kyou é algo mais desesperador, pelo fato da situação complicada em que esse amor se encontra. O fato de eles serem irmãos irá gerar grandes confusões, principalmente para a Kagura. Pois quem nutre até agora tais sentimentos é ela. Porém quem sabe não é? Vamos ver o que vai acontecer XD! A identidade da vítima será revelada neste capítulo! Espero que continue apreciando a história! Beijinhos!**

**Ultra Especial Nada Importante 2**

**Novamente a Kagura e a Tohru dividem seus sentimentos e pensamentos neste capítulo! **

**Agradeço a todos por fazerem desta fic um orgulho para mim, pois sem vocês eu não estaria aqui! XD**

**As respostas das insistentes perguntas, que provavelmente devam estar martelando em suas cabeças, serão respondidas aos poucos. Por isso prestem atenção em cada capítulo, assim poderão talvez descobrir antes do fim o mistério do assassino XD! **

**Beijos e vamos à fic! **

**CAPÍTULO COM UM POUCO DE HENTAI E INCESTO. **

**MANTEM-SE A CLASSIFICAÇÃO "T"**

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A Marca da Morte**

**Capítulo 5 – Sentimentos Confusos**

Perguntava-me a todo o instante o que aquilo significava. Minha mente parecia não raciocinar e uma tontura invadiu-me, provavelmente pelo cheiro de sangue que invadia minhas narinas.

Meu corpo fora levemente amparado por braços fortes que circundavam minha cintura, fazendo deste modo com que me mantivesse em pé.

"Afinal, o que tens na cabeça? Achas que tem fibra para agüentar esta visão se nem mesmo eu posso agüenta-la?"

Olhava-o e apesar da maneira grosseira com que falava comigo, aqueles belíssimos olhos diziam-me palavras ternas.

Apenas sorri e acabei por faze-lo se envergonhar diante de mim.

Vi Sohma-kun sair da estalagem com a cabeça baixa, ainda com as mesmas vestes.

"Estão vindo..."

Percebi sua relutância em proferir palavras. O entendia, pois diante de tal situação nada poderia ser feito ou dito, a não ser a fé de que o psicopata capaz de tal ato fosse condenado e levado para longe da civilização.

Todos haviam permanecido em silêncio, o que deixava aquele ar ainda mais assustador.

Minutos mais tarde, o barulho de sirenes mostravam que a polícia e os para-médicos haviam chegado para livrar-nos de tal imagem.

Perguntas dirigidas a nós foram feitas e as respondemos prontamente.

Olhava para aqueles detetives policiais e de modo estranho senti que estavam a esconder algo.

Afastei tal pensamento de minha cabeça.

"Senhorita Honda. Vamos, está tarde e realmente estou acabado".

"Hum, sim. Só um instante".

Andei em direção ao Kyou e despedi-me dele desejando-lhe boa noite.

Caminhávamos sem nada dizer um ao outro, até que resolvi quebrar aquele incômodo silêncio.

"Sabe, Sohma-kun...se não estivesse comigo durante esta noite, com certeza morreria de medo e não pregaria o olho em nenhum instante".

Ele sorriu-me, mostrando uma visível satisfação em ouvir-me dizer tais palavras.

Realmente era impossível não se encantar por seu sorriso.

Nos deitamos de lados opostos na volumosa cama de casal e permitimos que a tranqüilidade dos sonhos invadissem nossas mentes agitadas...

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_By Kagura_

Conciliar o sono depois do que havia feito era uma tarefa impossível para mim. Levantei trôpega enquanto me direcionava a porta com o intuito de caminhar pelos escuros corredores.

Meus olhos instintivamente se arregalaram para deste modo tentar enxergar na escuridão que tomava conta daquele local.

Andei alguns metros sem rumo, enquanto meus pés descalços se chocavam com o frio mármore do chão. Parei em frente a uma porta.

Aquele era o quarto do Kyou-kun. De maneira vagarosa girei a maçaneta e a porta rangeu um pouco quando fora empurrada por mim.

Senti-me como uma criança com medo dos monstros de seu quarto a procura de conforto dos seus pais. Mas sabia que os sentimentos puros que aquele gesto infantil tinham, nada se comparavam aos meus.

Aproximei-me de seu leito mantendo os passos apertados e a respiração cada vez mais ofegante. Sentei-me do seu lado enquanto observava seu sono tão leve.

Continuava a dormir como quando era um menino. Sorri ao vê-lo suspirar encolhido.

Poderia ficar vendo-o dormir durante séculos, mas ao perceber o quão tranqüilo ele estava, comecei a sentir o torpor do sono invadir o meu corpo.

Inconscientemente deitei-me ao seu lado e senti suas mãos envolverem-me enquanto sua cabeça se posicionava em meu pescoço.

Um sentimento de felicidade invadiu-me e pouco tempo depois, entrei em um mundo desconhecido para mim.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A luz fraca da manhã fazia os meus olhos doerem. Esfreguei levemente o meu rosto com a palma da minha mão.

Virei-me de lado com o intuito de levantar e deparei-me com as costas largas de um homem. Por um momento assustei-me até perceber que se tratava de Sohma-kun.

Era um belo dia e o sol estava imponente no céu. Ajoelhei-me na cama enquanto continuava a admirar a paisagem através da janela, esquecendo-me por um instante do episódio da noite anterior.

Ouvi leves batidas na porta e rapidamente direcionei-me ao banheiro para trocar-me, deixando o Sohma continuar a dormir, pois este parecia incrivelmente despreocupado e com uma leve expressão em seu rosto. Apiedei-me dele e sai do quarto de maneira mais silenciosa possível.

Kana esperava-me com um sorriso gentil em sua face.

"Tohru esqueci-me de apresentar a uma pessoa muita querida para mim".

Por um momento pensei em tratar-se do tal homem de quem a Kana vivia a falar com um brilho de alegria no olhar.

"Tohru, esta é Mitsuki Kunoi. Uma grande amiga".

Por trás de Kana apareceu uma garota de aparência frágil e gentil com um leve sorriso a lhe despontar dos lábios.

De repente a Kana aproximou-se de mim e fez como se fosse falar algum segredo que apenas eu pudesse saber.

"Ela é muito elétrica, não ligue para essa cara de anjo que a Mitsuki possui".

A jovem fez uma careta ao perceber que Kana cochichava algo comigo.

"Kana! Não a faça pensar que sou louca!"

"Mas e você não é?"

A jovem riu despreocupadamente.

"Um pouco..."

Desatei a rir e as duas puseram seus olhares surpresos em minha pessoa.

Nós três rimos até lágrimas surgirem nos cantos de nossos olhos.

A jovem aproximou-se de mim e abraçou-me para em seguida olhar-me sorrindo.

"Gostei de você! Tenho certeza que seremos boas amigas".

Devolvi-lhe o sorriso enquanto andávamos por entre os corredores nos direcionando para a cozinha, conversando sobre os mais diversos temas.

Ela, assim como Kana havia dito, era realmente agitada e a todo tempo cantarolava e saltitava.

Sorria toda vez que meus olhos se focavam nela. Parecia tão inocente, que minha mente não conseguia imagina-la sendo uma mulher da vida.

Paramos no grande salão, percebendo que Kana estava imóvel e estática. Procurei o motivo da ação tão abrupta dela.

Em frente a nós estava um homem másculo, sentado com os cabelos levemente em desalinho. A blusa meio machucada e desabotoada. Era moreno e possuía os mais belos e misteriosos olhos já vistos por mim.

Kana direcionou-se para ele parecendo estar hipnotizada. Ele virou seu rosto para ela enquanto seu olhar adquiria um desejo que até mesmo eu pude perceber.

"Ainda está aqui... Hatori..."

Ele sorriu prontamente enquanto se levantava.

"Pedi permissão ao seu" chefe "para leva-la e sair comigo".

Os olhos de Kana se arregalaram de tal forma que todos percebemos o tamanho de sua surpresa.

"Akito... ele deixou? Impossível!"

"Bem... digamos que tive de gastar um pouco para isso acontecer..."

"Ah... claro".

Um silêncio se instalou e ninguém pronunciava absolutamente nada enquanto Kana e o tal homem continuavam a se admirar.

Mitsuki começou a dar pequenos pulinhos indo em direção a eles.

"Ah...que bom Kana! Traga-me um sorvete bem grande de baunilha, ta? Ah sim Hatori! Não se esqueça de que prometeu-me um pacote de doces!"

Kana estava visivelmente nervosa e pronta para explodir enquanto Mitsuki ainda falava rapidamente saltitando a todo instante.

Eu e o homem moreno, que estava juntamente comigo presenciando tudo, riamos da cena hilária a nossa frente.

Enquanto as duas continuavam a discutir e nós a rir, ele de maneira que não foi percebida por mim... aproximou-se fazendo com que me assustasse.

"Nunca a vi aqui. Como se chama?"

"Ah... Tohru Honda, mas pode chamar-me de Tohru".

"Chamo-me Hatori Yotsu, mas pode chamar-me de Hatori".

"O senhor é médico não é?"

"Sim".

"Então me faça o favor de curar o coração da Kana".

Ele surpreendeu-se com o que fora falado por mim. Em seguida sorriu.

"Fora ela quem curou o meu coração".

Encerramos a conversa e nos pusemos a observar Kana e Mitsuki brigarem enquanto nossos risos ecoavam pelo imenso salão.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_By Kagura_

Acordei sentindo as frestas de raios de sol invadirem o meu rosto. Levantei com o calor em minha face e deparei-me só na cama de casal.

Olhei em volta e senti um arrepio percorrer por minha pele ao constatar estar sendo observada.

Kyou-kun estava postado na parede de frente olhando para mim de maneira que não pude decifrar o que se passava em sua cabeça.

"Enfim... acordou".

Sentei-me na cama com o pijama a escorrer em meu ombro e meus cabelos despenteados a cair feito uma cascata em minhas costas.

Ele suspirou enquanto eu procurava palavras em minha mente tentando dar uma rápida explicação.

"Kyou-kun... perdoe-me! Eu não queria ficar sozinha. Eu não tive a intenção de..."

"Cale-se! Por acaso quer me provocar?"

Silenciei-me assustada enquanto olhava para ele.

"Posso ser seu irmão, mas também sou homem! És uma mulher praticamente e seduzir-me desta forma despudorada é errado e imoral! E o que é mais horrendo é que somos unidos pelo sangue!"

Ele abaixou sua cabeça pondo uma mão a massagear sua têmpora. Continuava a olhar espantada com o que acabara de ouvir.

Criei coragem e levantei-me da cama indo em sua direção. Parei a sua frente enquanto minhas mãos pousaram seu rosto fazendo com que ele olhasse para mim.

Sorri sensualmente enquanto levava meus lábios para o seu ouvido.

"Então... você me deseja?"

Senti-o gemer baixinho e sorri de contentamento ao constatar isso.

"O que achas?"

Sua voz estava levemente rouca enquanto suas mãos percorriam minhas costas e toda a extensão de meu corpo. Seus lábios brincavam com os meus naquela dança sensual e pecadora.

De repente vi seus dedos subirem lentamente em direção aos meus seios. Cerrei meus olhos e gemi alto.

Ele parou ofegante enquanto minha respiração pesada se encontrava com a sua.

"Cristo! Estais vendo o que me fez fazer?"

Desabei no chão com a perda do equilíbrio enquanto ele olhava-me de cima a baixo.

Dirigiu-me um olhar de desprezo enquanto caminhava lentamente em direção a porta.

"Se fosses uma prostituta conseguiria muitos clientes..."

Segurei o choro e ao vê-lo sair as lágrimas desceram livres e abundantes cheias de mágoa e raiva contidas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entrei em meus aposentos e reparei que Sohma-kun não se encontrava mais lá. Sorri ao lembrar-me da divertida manhã que tive.

Espreguicei-me enquanto tirava as roupas e enrolava meu corpo nu na toalha felpuda branca estendida na mesa próxima a minha cama.

Estava pronta para entrar no banheiro quando ouvi batidas fortes e desesperadas na porta grossa de madeira. Andei rápido e escancarei esta para checar o ocorrido.

"Kyou-kun?"

Estava confusa enquanto ele ofegava com pequenas gotículas de suor em seu rosto, porém não pude ver seus olhos escondidos pela sombra de seus cabelos.

Ele empurrou-me para dentro do quarto enquanto fechava a porta grosseiramente com um de seus pés.

De repente senti-me rígida ao vê-lo com lágrimas em seus olhos. Passei uma de minhas mãos em seu rosto acariciando-o.

"Por favor...eu preciso...de você".

Ao dizer isso ele jogou-me na cama fazendo pressão sobre o meu corpo. Tentava inutilmente soltar-me de seus braços enquanto implorava para que ele parasse.

"Kyou-kun! Eu não estou preparada! Pare!"

Ele parecia não me ouvir. Estava em algum tipo de transe, porém sussurrava meu nome passeando suas mãos pelo meu pequeno e franzino corpo.

Chorava por mim, chorava por ele, chorava pelo meu cruel destino de ter sempre o sofrimento como fiel companheiro.

Batidas na porta se fizeram ouvir, porém Kyou-kun não parava a nenhum instante de acariciar-me.

"Senhorita Honda? Estais em ouvindo? Eu esqueci de pegar a minha blusa".

Ao invés do esperado Kyou intensificou ainda mais o peso sobre mim enquanto apertava-me os pulsos com suas mãos.

"Para a ratazana você está preparada não é?"

Ele estava emanando ciúmes juntamente com toda a raiva perceptível a cada palavra proferida por ele.

"Não! O Sohma-kun não fez nada comigo!"

As batidas continuavam insistentes do outro lado dos aposentos.

"Senhorita Honda?"

Ouvi-o dizer algo ininteligível do outro lado da porta enquanto seus passos iam se afastando cada vez mais.

De repente senti meu corpo mais leve e vi que o Kyou havia levantado-se e estava sentado na borda da cama com sua cabeça baixa enquanto limpava os olhos marejados.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e o abracei ternamente enquanto o senti ficar surpreso com o meu ato repentino.

"Por quê faz isso? Por quê você é sempre assim? Por quê me faz sentir diferente?"

Nada respondi, pois não havia entendido o que ele queria com aquelas perguntas. Apenas continuei a abraça-lo.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_By Kagura_

Novamente o céu era tingido com aquelas cores alaranjadas de um novo fim de dia. Sempre fora triste observar o pôr-do-sol, pois me trazia péssimas recordações.

O vento estava tornando-se cada vez mais frio e passava por entre as frestas da janela meio aberta uivando, parecendo um choro ou grito desesperado de alguém.

O tempo passou de maneira imperceptível para mim enquanto mantinha-me na mesma posição. Agora o céu estava negro sem nenhuma lua ou estrela.

Sai do quarto mantendo-me quieta e silenciosa tentando espairecer.

De repente, vi-me fora das grandes paredes do Bordel enquanto olhava a rua movimentada e agitada.

As senhoras que ali passavam devolviam-me olhares de desprezo e nojo enquanto os homens olhavam-me com desejo e cochichavam algo a seus companheiros.

Senti-me suja e inconscientemente lembrei-me do que Kyou-kun falara para mim.

_Flashback_

"Se fosses uma prostituta conseguiria muitos clientes..."

_Fim do Flashback_

Novamente senti meu rosto quente sendo invadido pelas lágrimas incessantes que tanto me davam raiva. Corri querendo afastar-me dos olhares daquelas pessoas.

Parei ofegante na rua de trás do Bordel enquanto inutilmente tentava parar aqueles fios de água salgada de descerem contra a minha vontade.

Meu corpo, de repente, não quis mais me obedecer e meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver uma sombra agachada próxima a um homem aparentemente morto enquanto uma de suas mãos carregava uma faca ensangüentada a fazer alguma espécie de marca ou símbolo no pulso direito do pobre rapaz.

A tal sombra ao ver-me levantou-se rapidamente e saiu correndo em disparada pulando de maneira habilidosa o muro alto a sua frente.

Cai no chão tentando assimilar o que acabara de acontecer. As imagens passeando pela minha mente.

Quando finalmente o meu cérebro resolveu colaborar eu gritei tão alto que nem mesmo eu pude agüentar aquele som tão estridente.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Parece que a primeira vítima era um detetive policial".

Alguém no meio daquela multidão havia comentado tal coisa em meio aos cochichos de todos aqueles curiosos ali presentes.

A polícia fora chamada novamente, juntamente com os para-médicos.

Sohma-kun tentava desesperadamente acalmar a irmã que chorava a toda o instante agarrada ao irmão. Via-se o medo em seus olhos nublados de lágrimas.

Apiedei-me dela enquanto perguntava-me o por quê de Kyou-kun também não ajuda-la e acalma-la em meio a tanta confusão, porém ele encontrava-se a uma distancia relativamente grande da jovem garota.

Olhava novamente aquele homem morto e questionava-me quem poderia ter tamanho sangue frio para cometer tais atos bárbaros de assassinato.

O primeiro fora um detetive policial e lembrava-me de como os policiais chamados por nós estavam incrivelmente estranhos e misteriosos. No começo achei que poderia ser apenas uma mera impressão de minha mente assustada, porém agora achava que isso tinha um certo nexo.

Aproximei-me daquele pobre ser e vasculhei pelos seus bolsos algo que o pudesse identificar. Encontrei sua carteira e a abri sem nenhum pudor ou receio.

Kyou agarrou minha mão indagando o que eu estava a fazer com os seus belos olhos dourados.

Senti-me ofendida e desvencilhei-me dele.

"Não estou fazendo nada demais! Quero apenas saber afinal quem era este homem e se minhas suspeitas se confirmam".

"Suspeitas?"

"Sim".

Novamente abri a carteira do tal homem enquanto continuava a minha procura. Parei ao ver uma identificação policial.

Levantei-a e percebi que era original.

"Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram".

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Continua...**

**Nossa! O Kyou está realmente confuso! O que será que ele está sentindo? A Kagura está muito fragilizada com tal situação e o Kyou nem se importa? Ou será que se importa? E em relação a Tohru? Ele parece ama-la, mas será que é mesmo amor? E o Yuki como fica nesta história tão confusa? Agora, parece que o assassino fez mais uma vítima e aparentemente elas eram ligadas a polícia. Por quê o assassino mata as pessoas nas proximidades do Bordel? Será que existe alguma ligação? E, além disso, no dia seguinte será segunda-feira...o que a Tohru fará quando perceber que suas confusões amorosas não se resumem apenas dentro das paredes do Bordel?**

**Gostei deste capítulo! Espero que também tenham gostado! Utilizei um pouco mais de Hentai nele, mas a classificação foi mantida como anunciei acima.**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! XD **


	6. Enfrentando o medo

**Capítulo Anterior**

Kyou agarrou minha mão indagando o que eu estava a fazer com os seus belos olhos dourados.

Senti-me ofendida e desvencilhei-me dele.

"Não estou fazendo nada demais! Quero apenas saber afinal quem era este homem e se minhas suspeitas se confirmam".

"Suspeitas?"

"Sim".

Novamente abri a carteira do tal homem enquanto continuava a minha procura. Parei ao ver uma identificação policial.

Levantei-a e percebi que era original.

"Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A: **Caham, olá para todos! Desculpem por favor, o atraso! Estava em época de prova e havia a chance de eu ir para recuperação em matemática. Então tive que me privar de computador e conseqüentemente atrasei muito os capítulos de "A Marca da Morte". Mas se consolam vocês, enquanto eu estava estudando e não tinha mais acesso ao computador, eu pensava em como continuaria a história de uma maneira mais interessante e inesperada.

Por isso agradeço muito à Bi-chan e a Marie pelas idéias e prometo que uma boa parte delas irei utilizar, pois essas duas pessoas aponta para cima são grandes e põe grandes nisso escritoras! Sou realmente fã delas! O que importa agora é que estando de férias poderei dra uma boa adiantada nas intrigas em geral que por sinal já começaram da história...

**Aviso:**

**Já está online a história de Inuyasha escrita por mim "A Única Esperança" citada no último capítulo. Estou realmente extasiada com esta fic! Estou amando escrevê-la e para os interessados que gostam das minhas histórias podem ir ver que já estamos no capítulo 3! XD**

Quero muito dizer a todos que agradeço ao carinho! Vi muitas pessoas enviando-me mensagens pessoais enquanto fazia pesquisas e acessava remotamente o computador. Isso me deixava ao mesmo tempo frustrada e feliz com a demonstração de que a história que eu realmente pensava não fazer sucesso estava realmente fazendo sucesso! Todos que enviaram-me reviews e que mesmo não enviando-me, apenas torcem e acompanham a história...moram no fundo do meu coração. E não digo isso da boca pra fora!

**Obrigada a todos! E desculpem-me! Vamos agora às respostas não é?**

**Natty Kinomoto: Que bom que está achando a história emocionante! Realmente isso me deixa feliz! Agradeço de coração a paciência e perdoe-me pelo atraso! XD Espero que goste deste capítulo! Beijos**

**Haruka-chan: Huhauhauha! Tadinho mesmo do Kyou! Ele realmente esta muito confuso, e de certo modo o Yuki também está. Imagine ele, sendo o irmão mais velho! Cheio de responsabilidades para com os mais novos. Agora o mistério enevoa de vez a história! Creio que a partir deste momento, ficará meio confusa a situação em si, porém preste atenção com cuidado que quem sabe juntando as peças não descubra antes do final o mistério? Beijos e continue acompanhando!**

**Juh-chan: Você acha que é o Akito? Humm...quem sabe? Ele é bem estranho mesmo né? Obrigada pelo elogio! Fico realmente feliz e encabulada XD. Seus reviews me deixam contente e disposta a continuar esta história! Beijos e continue acompanhando! **

**Carolly-Sohma: É o Kyou ficou bem atirado neste capítulo, e realmente ele foi muito duro com a pobre e confusa Kagura. Ela também esta sofrendo com a situação! Sendo que ela é apenas uma adolescente de quinze anos. Humm...quem sabe os sentimentos do Yuki se revelarão neste capítulo? XD Beijos e obrigada pelo review!**

**Kayra Hiyana: Realmente quem será essa pessoa tão cruel? Realmente o Kyou passou dos limites com a coitada da Kagura. Ela esta sofrendo tanto ou mais do que ele mesmo. E respondendo a sua pergunta, já está online a fic de Inuysaha! Três capítulos já postados! Espero que goste! n.n**

**Morquene Evans: Eu foquei mais na parte dos mistérios e dos assassinatos do que na situação de prostíbulos. Na realidade o caso da prostituição foi apenas um cenário para dar uma ênfase com relação às intrigas que irão acontecer a partir deste momento. Afinal elas já começaram. Ainda estamos no triângulo amoroso. Quem vai ficar com a Tohru? XD As surpresas não param e para o fim do mistério haverá que descobrir as peças do quebra cabeça! Espero que tenha gostado e continue acompanhando! Beijos!**

**Reky: Olá Reky! Você sabe que eu gosto muito de suas fics não é? É muito bom saber que acompanha a minha fic! E perdão pela demora! Foi cansativa a espera por este capítulo não é? Espero que não aconteça de novo...u.u'' Espero que goste deste! Beijos e continue acompanhando!**

**Jasmine Riddle: Seu review me deixou muito, mas muito feliz mesmo! Fiquei extremamente feliz lendo o seu comentário a respeito da minha fic! Que bom que a surpreendi pelo lado positivo! Gosto muito de Angel Sanctuary e não pude deixar de me inspirar na conturbada relação de Sara e Setsuna para a criação da relação incestuosa entre Kyou e Kagura. Na realidade, vemos que a Kagura sente pelo Kyou algo mais profundo do que o próprio desejo carnal, mas o Kyou aparentemente sente apenas isso (?). Pode ser que não, mas neste momento só há uma grande névoa pairando sobre a relação dos dois. Mais explicações só com o tempo XD. Talvez use spoilers, não tenho certeza, afinal esta história é um UA. Não me decide se colocarei todos os membros do Juunishi na fic. Veremos ne? Beijos e obrigada de coração pelo review.**

**Yami and Raito: Nossa há quanto tempo né? Só o fato de você ter dado uma passadinha e comentado novamente na fic me deixou muito feliz. Gosto de saber quando as pessoas gostam e continuam acompanhando a história. Não precisa agradecer, gostei muito de sua fic! Beijos e obrigada por tudo!**

**Lex Red: Que bom que esta gostando da história! Perdão pelo atraso! Realmente demorei muito! Espero ter cumprido com suas expectativas! Por favor não deixe de acompanhar! n.n**

**Towa Misaki: Ohayo Towa! Agradeço os elogios com relação a fic, que bom que está gostando e acompanhando de pertinho! Me sinto realmente feliz quando leio novas reviews! Obrigada e perdão pelo atraso!**

**Ultra Especial Nada Importante 3**

**Estou um tremendo caco! São exatamente 03:05 da manhã e cá estou eu digitando para compensar vocês! XD A semana passada fiquei extremamente doente a ponto de ficar três dias de febre seguidos! O.O''' Estou dormindo no teclado praticamente, portanto sem mais delongas...**

**Vamos a fic!**

**CONTÉM UM POUCO DE HENTAI.**

**MANTÉM-SE A CLASSIFICAÇÃO "T"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A Marca da Morte**

**Capítulo 6 – Enfrentando o medo**

Ainda procurava entender a incrível reviravolta provocada por um simples capricho do destino. Hoje, encontrava-me como uma reles ninfeta, que por incrível que pareça continuava pura. Pura. Essa palavra já não se encaixava a uma de minhas qualidades. Por mais que o meu hímen continuasse firme e intocado, sentia-me suja.

Vivendo aquele cotidiano e convivendo com tamanha brutalidade. Como aquela que presenciava diante de meus olhos. Aquela cena já não era mais tão repugnante como inicialmente. Tinha medo de que tal ato se tornasse comum.

Virei levemente a cabeça e inspirei profundamente, tentando entender o fato de que as pobres vítimas de tal assassino fossem policiais. Massageie minhas têmporas enquanto tentava raciocinar.

O choro da irmã Sohma mais nova havia cessado e agora a jovem menina repousava sobre o peitoral do irmão mais velho, que afagava seus cabelos. Sentia inveja dela. Queria ter tido irmãos como os dela. Sentir-se protegida e acalentada por um amor fraternal e não carnal.

Nada adiantava ficar martelando minha mente dolorida com tal charada. Não conseguia raciocinar como havia acontecido das outras vezes.

Havia se tornado mais forte e a própria vida tratou de ensinar-me isso. Apenas os mais fortes sobrevivem e esta é a lei da sobrevivência, a qual também se aplica na sociedade humana e não apenas animalesca.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Senti-me em um sonho doce e quente. Onde braços fortes abraçavam-me possecivamente num afago inocente, porém ao mesmo tempo provocante.

Acordei levantando meus olhos para a claridade, crente que estava só em meu leito e que tal devaneio havia se perdido em um canto remoto de meu cérebro. Porém estava errada.

Violentamente, levantei enquanto observava Sohma-kun dormir socegadamente. Não me lembrava absolutamente de nada da noite anterior com relação de ter ido deitar-se. Principalmente acompanhada.

Ele grunhiu, mudando de posição. Desse modo pude constatar a musculatura rija que formava seu peitoral liso. Os raios de sol invadiam seu corpo aquecendo-lhe enquanto começava a formar pequenas gotas de suor por toda a extensão de seu belo rosto.

Fiquei estática admirando aquela incrível visão. Não saberia se viveria o suficiente para ver aquilo novamente. Em tal profissão em que se encontrava, o perigo já era parte do vocabulário e a morte já não era uma palavra tão temida.

Levantei-me cambaleante ainda sentindo uma leve tontura a dominar-me. O banheiro encontrava-se estranhamente trancado, foi quando me lembrei de que a fechadura estava com um ligeiro problema. Portanto, era comum às vezes a porta emperrar.

Direcionei meu olhar para a cama enquanto tentava realmente ter a certeza que o belo rapaz estava dormindo. Ao convencer-me disso, resolvi desamarrar os finos laços de seda que prendiam o fino vestido, o qual caiu de maneira sensual no frio chão.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_By Sohma-Kun_

Fingi-me dormir para poder observar-lhe melhor. Apenas não esperava de que esta fosse tirar as roupas em minha frente.

Num gesto impulsivo levantei de maneira discreta o olhar para ela. Senti-me arrebatado para o céu e ao mesmo tempo jogado ao inferno, ao ver tamanha beleza diante de mim. Uma beleza que sabia não possuir e que talvez jamais fosse minha.

Os belos seios pequenos, porém perfeitos em formato, contrastava com as belas curvas que formavam a sua cintura e as fartas coxas. O cabelo descia lindo, solto, como uma cascata por toda a extensão de suas costas. O sol fazia aparecer pequenas mechas claras que formavam um belo conjunto, juntamente com a pele alva.

Ela, ainda mantendo a nudez aproximou-se de mim e olhou-me. Por indefinido tempo pensei que não agüentaria até ver-lhe afastar um passo. De repente esta parou e voltou-se decidida e beijou-me a testa. Não agüentei. Aquele simples e inocente gesto incendiou-me de tal maneira que bruscamente peguei seu corpo e troquei as posições. Sendo que eu estava em cima dela, podendo ver sua expressão de medo, surpresa, temor e excitação (?).

Beijei-lhe o pescoço e o lambi enquanto ouvia os gemidos abafados que ela tentava inutilmente conter. Ela não me afastou de seu corpo. Ao contrário, agarrava-me pelos cabelos em demonstração de desespero.

Passeava minhas mãos em seu corpo franzino e belo sentindo sua quentura, beijando seus lábios o explorando com a língua. Ela contorcia-se freneticamente enlouquecida. Foi quando ouvi as palavras roucas sair de sua garganta e o sabor salgado de lágrimas.

"Sohma-kun, faça-me esquecer..."

Parei instantaneamente. Ela não queria entregar-se a mim. Aquilo era apenas um ato impensado de alguém em claro desespero. Sai de cima de seu corpo enquanto ainda podia ver ser olhos fechados e as lágrimas que desciam por estes.

De repente ela os abriu e olhou-me com dúvida em seus olhos. Acaricie-lhe e fiz um leve cafuné em sua cabeça.

"Quando quiseres realmente se entregar a mim por amor ou paixão, dar-me sua virgindade. Algo tão precioso e belo. Saiba que sempre estarei aqui, cheio de carinho para lhe dar".

Ela continuava a focar-me com dúvida em seus olhos enquanto eu levantava-me e pegava a blusa jogada em um canto do quarto e saia através da porta a fechando vagarosamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Levantei-me suada da cama onde quase havia cometido uma grande loucura. Espantei-me pelo modo maduro com que Sohma-kun reagiu. Estava indignada pelo tamanho desrespeito que tinha para com o meu próprio corpo.

Se Sohma-kun não tivesse parado, realmente eu teria entregado-me naquele exato instante. Sentiria o meu hímen, que há poucos instantes nada significava para mim, ser rompido enquanto provavelmente sentiria dor, porém juntamente com ela o alivio e depois a frustração.

Deveria ser assim. Pois este era o destino de uma concubina, uma ninfeta, uma prostituta. Olhei-me no espelho vendo aquela imagem pedante e fraca. Sorri sentindo as lágrimas querendo descer novamente e deslizar pela minha face. Porém as reprimi fortemente.

Observei a marca que se formava em meu pescoço. Era a clara prova de um beijo. A acariciei e senti-me estremecer. Se continuasse nesse ritmo, não tardaria a ser realmente parte integrante daquele Bordel.

Sai de meus devaneios enquanto resolvi vestir-me para a escola, pois se não corresse novamente chegaria atrasada, o que já se tornara um habito e já estava começando a refletir-se em minhas notas.

Sorri voltando a pensar no quão lindos e maravilhosos são os irmãos Sohma. Tão doces, meigos e ao mesmo tempo necessitados de carinho e atenção. Por mais que aparentassem ser fortes ou imponentes, nada mais era do que uma mera casca.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_By Kagura_

Meus olhos ardiam com tamanha intensidade que fora difícil abri-los para a nova manhã. Ainda lembrava-me perfeitamente daquela cena e talvez nunca a esqueceria enquanto vivesse. Porém o que mais doía fora o fato de que Kyou-kun nem ao menos se aproximara de mim como fizera Yuki-kun, que me abraçara tão fortemente demonstrando sua clara preocupação de irmão.

Andei sentindo-me um lixo e deparei-me com aqueles belos olhos dourados que me fitavam intensamente e graças a isso pude ver que este estava preocupado.

"Dormiu bem?" – Foi a sua pergunta seca, porém eu conseguia desnudar-lhe a alma e consegui ver que por trás de tal aparência escondia-se um irmão ou quem sabe até mesmo um homem.

"Sim".

"É isso que tens a me dizer?"

"O que quer que eu digas?"

"Que nada daquilo aconteceu e que fora tudo um pesadelo".

"Não, não fora um pesadelo meu irmão! E sim a realidade!"

"Pensei que fosses facilitar as coisas, mas vejo que queres dificultar".

"Não queria tais sentimentos irmão. Odeio senti-los, odeio ver-me desejando um homem que nunca poderei ter, nem mesmo caso este sentisse algo por mim".

Abaixei minha cabeça contendo as lágrimas. Abracei-me com meus braços numa tentativa infantil de conforto.

De repente para minha inteira surpresa, senti braços circundando-me dando vida para aquele abraço antes frio e agora cheio de calor. Correspondi, sentindo-me feliz. Pelo menos não era odiada por ele. Ao menos tinha um pouco de sua afeição.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Aonde vai Tohru?"

"Olá Mitsuki, irei à escola. Ainda não terminei os estudos e não é minha pretensão viver aqui por toda a minha vida".

Recebi um leve sorriso doce enquanto ela segurava-me as mãos.

"Tenho certeza que irás sair daqui Tohru. Você tem uma luz que jamais antes havia visto".

"Luz?" – Ri sarcasticamente, quase seca.

"Não há mais luz em mim Mitsuki. Hoje vivo, pois devo viver. Apenas por isso".

Ouvi passos cada vez mais próximos do local onde eu e Mitsuki falávamos. A conversa encerrou-se naquele exato instante, enquanto esperava para checar quem seria.

Pude ver três silhuetas, sendo que duas eram masculinas. Cheguei a rápida conclusão de que eram os irmãos Sohma quem se aproximava.

Olhei curiosa com a proximidade aumentando. Parecia estranhamente familiar as roupas que os três estavam trajando, principalmente da jovem garota. Forcei mais os olhos como uma forma de não prolongar mais minha aflição, por conta da curiosidade que me tomava.

Ao vê-los frente a mim, abafei um grito agudo de escapar-me dos lábios. Olhei novamente para aqueles uniformes e tive a certeza absoluta do que já se passava por minha mente.

"Vocês são da minha escola!"

**Continua...**


	7. Doce Quarteto de Sentimentos

**Capítulo Anterior**

Ouvi passos cada vez mais próximos do local onde eu e Mitsuki falávamos. A conversa encerrou-se naquele exato instante, enquanto esperava para checar quem seria.

Pude ver três silhuetas, sendo que duas eram masculinas. Cheguei a rápida conclusão de que eram os irmãos Sohma quem se aproximava.

Olhei curiosa com a proximidade aumentando. Parecia estranhamente familiar as roupas que os três estavam trajando, principalmente da jovem garota. Forcei mais os olhos como uma forma de não prolongar mais minha aflição, por conta da curiosidade que me tomava.

Ao vê-los frente a mim, abafei um grito agudo de escapar-me dos lábios. Olhei novamente para aqueles uniformes e tive a certeza absoluta do que já se passava por minha mente.

"Vocês são da minha escola!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A: **O que eu posso dizer em minha defesa? Ui... Eu sinto muito pela demora gente! Eu ainda to me acostumando ao Ensino Médio e ao meu novo colégio. Além do que, minha mãe anda me forçando a estudar todos os santos dias... Estava pensando em fazer o capítulo sete na semana santa, onde eu poderia dar uma adiantada no oito também. Mas achei que ficaria muito corrido dessa maneira, então fui fazendo aos pouquinhos a cada dia.

Bom, acho que essa demora não foi boa nem para vocês e nem pra mim. Então o que acha de fazermos um trato? No início de cada mês postarei um novo capítulo. n.n

Obrigada a todos pela paciência e pelo carinho! Vamos às respostas dos reviews! 

**Reki: É com certeza, as provas são os piores pesadelos de nós estudantes xD. Hahahaha... que nada! Você não ta sendo chata não! Eu é que sou uma baita enrolada! XP Oh, espero que você goste deste capítulo super mega atrasado xD. É óbvio que eu gosto de suas fics né xP? Beijos, Reki-chan! Valeu pela força e continue acompanhando! **

**Carolly-Sohma: Ah, que bom que gostou do cap. xD! Bom... Até agora os sentimentos deles ainda são meio enevoados, já que a situação em que os quatro se encontram é muito confusa. É verdade, tem fics que não utilizam vocabulário culto. Muitas vezes a história e a criatividade são excelentes, mas o leitor não consegue (tem exceções) terminar de ler, simplesmente por causa da falta de vocabulário. Mas sem exageros... Se minha professora de Redação fosse ler minha fic, provavelmente receberia uma nota cinco valendo dez xD. Ela diz que eu filosofo muito, mas que eu tenho muita capacidade u.u. Afinal, eu não sei se me sinto lisonjeada com o "muita capacidade" ou se eu dou uma boa resposta com o fato de "filosofar muito"! Eu heim u.u... Sim! Você acertou! Esse cap. vai detalhar o primeiro dia de aulas dos quatro xD. Com relação as minhas provas... Recomeçou tudo de novo i.i. Beijos e continue acompanhando n.n!**

**Jasmine Riddle: Ah, valeu mesmo n.n! Realmente você acertou com relação a Angel Sanctuary, mas eu também me inspirei em um manga japonês ainda não lançado no Brasil (provavelmente, nem vá lançar xP). É, a Tohru ta sendo mais espertinha nessa fic! No manga e no anime, eu as vezes tinha vontade de espanca-la pra ver se ela acordava ou se tocava de uma vez ò.ó! Eu vi sua nova fic n.n! Tava com pressa, mas eu dei uma olhada assim que li sua review xD. Ah desculpa o atraso desta fic e tal... mas eu tenho uma boa justificativa xP. Beijos Jasmine-chan! Continue acompanhando! **

**Towa Misaki: Que bom que gostou n.n! Realmente, ficou meio curto mesmo o cap. u.u. Esse novo, acho que não ficará tão curto (Espero...xP). Acho que todos nós queríamos ver a Tohru menos tapada xD! Chegava ao extremo o jeito desligado da Tohru, as vezes não sabíamos se ela era uma santa mesmo, ou se ela tinha algum problema mental xD. Desculpa o atraso e espero que goste deste novo cap.! Obrigada mesmo e beijos pra você! Continue acompanhando!**

**Sangoo: Nossa! Valeu mesmo os elogios n.n! Não! Você não encheu o saco não xP, mas respondendo a sua pergunta... Pretendo continuar sim n.n (se não eu recebo pedrada dos leitores que acompanham xD). Valeu mesmo! Beijos e acompanhe a fic ok? **

**Haruka-chan: Que bom que ta gostando n.n! Fico muito feliz de saber disso n.n! Cahem...eu não posso falar nada a respeito dos mistérios da fic! Leia e deduza xD. Realmente eu admito! O cap. anterior ficou curto mesmo i.i. Espero que esse tenha ficado maior xD. Beijos e continue aí acompanhando de pertinho xD.**

**Sango-Web: Ah! Sango-chan! (pula em cima também xD). Que bom que gostou! Bom...eu atrasei o cap. sete e tal...então...eu...meio...que...esqueci...n.n'''. Isso é chantagem ù.u. Eu preso pela minha reputação de escritora ò.o. Não sou paga! (estamos falando de quanto? xD) Cahem...ninguém viu isso u.u . Mas eu não posso fazer hiper cap. da Tohru com o Kyou... Tem que seguir o roteiro da fic ô Õ.o. Mas, enfim, que bom que gostou! E eis finalmente a continuação xD. Beijos e continue acompanhando viu ò.o?**

**Hana Charman: Ah, que bom que gostou n.n! Fico muito, muito, MUITO feliz xD! Como eu disse pra uma certa pessoa (aponta para cima xD) eu tenho que seguir o roteiro da fic... Terão cenas de ambos... Afinal isso é um triângulo amoroso... Por enquanto tem que ser assim. Mas relaxe por que a Tohru irá terminar com um dos dois sim xD. Beijos e continue acompanhando n.n! **

**Juh-chan: Realmente...as provas são o mal da humanidade u.u. Malditas sejam elas ò.O . Ah, valeu mesmo pelos elogios (cora debilmente xD). Eis o capítulo sete, com um pouquinho de atraso, mas tudo bem... xD. Bom... para a minha infelicidade eu vivo numa província chamada Salvador, que ainda se diz ser a terceira maior cidade do Brasil u.u. Mas enfim, o Manga dez acabou de chegar mês passado nas bancas daqui (Sim... foi em Março mesmo xD) u.u. Eu não sei se a Mayu vai aparecer (eu sei quem é a Mayu por que eu leio o manga na internet. Eu não tenho paciência pra ficar esperando o manga nessa província infeliz e...ops...me empolguei n.n). Ah, eu gosto sim de Naruto xD. Vou ver sua fic sim n.n. Beijões e continue acompanhando n.n!**

**Ultra Especial Nada Importante 4**

**A partir de hoje eu lanço a campanha: "FAÇA VOCÊ TAMBÉM UMA BAKA AUTORA FELIZ! MANDE UM REVIEW!" Gente vocês não entendem o grau de importância que essa mera frase contem ò.O. Você que também é uma Baka Autora, participe dessa campanha n.n! **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A Marca da Morte**

Capítulo 7 – Doce Quarteto de Sentimentos 

Caminhávamos juntos, os quatro. Nenhuma palavra fora dita desde o momento em que, eu exageradamente, chamei a atenção de todos enquanto apontava para os irmãos Sohma. Vergonhoso...

Queria desculpar-me, mas só em minha mente tinha coragem para fazê-lo. Nela passeavam milhares de formas de como quebrar a tensão instalada por mim.

A jovem irmã Sohma, Kagura, tentava inutilmente começar uma conversa, mas tanto Kyou quanto Sohma-kun olhavam em direção ao horizonte sem nada proferir. Era frustrante.

Não conseguia entender como tal frase sem importância pudesse causar tamanha confusão. Queria poder desvendar o que se passava na mente dos dois. O que estariam pensando?

De repente um sorriso estampou a minha face. Isso chamou a atenção de todos enquanto rapidamente suas expressões tornavam-se interrogativas. Era isso que os tornava mais cativantes e tentadores...O fato de serem enigmáticos.

Um grande quebra cabeças. Como os que montava nos dias de inverno juntamente com minha mãe e meu pai. Sempre fui susceptível à lógica. Apesar de não aparentar.

Um dia conseguirei encaixar todas as peças espalhadas sobre os Sohma...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sentei-me como de costume no mesmo local de sempre. Ainda era cedo, portanto perdi-me olhando a janela grande que dava ao pátio. Nem a Uo-chan, muito menos Hana-chan haviam chegado.

O sino de início de aulas havia batido normalmente. Tudo estava transcorrendo como sempre. Hana-chan e Uo-chan rapidamente sentaram-se enquanto davam sorrisos disfarçados ao professor que as olhava de forma temível.

"Bem, alunos. Hoje teremos um aluno novo, portanto sejam gentis com ele".

Todos começaram a falar silenciosamente uns com os outros. Quem seria esse tal aluno novo? Não estava interessada, porém a curiosidade sempre fora meu mal.

Um jovem alto, de cabelos alaranjados e de expressão séria, entrou postando-se à frente de todos. Arregalei os olhos de tal forma por tamanho susto que tive.

"AHHHH!"

Havia levantado-me bruscamente da carteira enquanto apontava para o jovem a olhar-me assustado. Todos se viravam para minha direção. Foi quando percebi o tamanho vexame que novamente havia dado.

Fiquei rubra e abaixei levemente a cabeça. Sentei-me novamente encolhendo as mãos no meu colo, enquanto procurava agachar-me discretamente para arrumar as coisas que devido ao meu modo "sutil" haviam se esparramado no chão.

"Já que Honda fez o favor de anunciar a entrada do novo aluno. Este é seu novo colega de classe, Kyou Sohma".

Ele curvou-se.

"Prazer em conhece-los".

Kyou mantinha seu olhar para mim. Provavelmente estaria ele preocupado? O fato é que mesmo sentando-se, ele continuou a focar-me. Comecei a sentir-me constrangida. Será que ele estava a pensar que sou algum tipo de louca?

Nas poucas vezes em que meus olhos encontraram-se com os dele, não havia sido essa mensagem que fora transmitida para mim, porém como poderia eu mergulhar naquele belo amarelo de seus olhos e tentar desvendar seus mistérios? Impossível. Quem sabe um dia consiga...

oOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A aula transcorreu normalmente tirando o pequeno "incidente" ocasionado por mim. Nem havia reparado quando o sino bateu para o intervalo e todos se curvaram, para em seguida saírem da sala.

"Tohru...Tohru...TOHRU!"

"Hã? Ah… Desculpem! Eu estava distraída".

"Tem certeza de que está bem? Eu e a Hana-chan estávamos preocupadas com você... Afinal não é de seu feitio fazer escândalos aleatoriamente". – Uo-chan ergueu levemente uma sobrancelha.

"Errr... Pois é... Eu não sei o que deu em mim". - Gaguejei. Não poderiam descobrir a verdade. O que iriam pensar?

"Hum. Então ta... Vamos almoçar juntas?"

"Podem ir vocês. Tenho uns assuntos a resolver".

"Algo em que podemos ajudar?"

"Não. Podem ir". – Sorri.

Assim que todos saíram, percebi que Kyou ainda se encontrava no recinto vazio. Parecia que estava procurando algo.

"Precisa de ajuda?"

"Não. Pode ir comer".

"Não se vocês não forem comigo".

"Vocês?" - Ergueu-se do chão olhando-me interrogativamente.

"Você, Kagura e Sohma-kun é claro".

"Está louca? Acha que iria almoçar com aquela ratazana?"

Sorri, enquanto percebi um leve rubor em sua face.

"Vem logo antes que não consigamos encontra-los".

Sai arrastando-o pela mão enquanto ele continuava a retrucar comigo. Sabia que no fundo, Kyou sentia-se só. Consegui ver, mesmo que por meros instantes, a pequena ponta de tristeza que tomou conta de sua voz quando o perguntei se precisava de algo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No colégio havia uma frondosa árvore de Sakuras. Nas épocas de primavera o vento soprava frescamente derrubando pequenas pétalas róseas que caiam formado um belo tapete sobre o chão.

O silêncio reinava sobre o ambiente. Encerrei os olhos como forma de inspirar a brisa que brincava com meus cabelos. Parecia um sonho inocente e infantil onde não existisse luxúria. Como se estivéssemos isolados do mundo afora.

Nossas faces transmitiam a paz daquele momento único. Senti-me unida a eles, como se um laço prendesse-nos de tal forma, que fosse impossível quebrá-lo.

"Não..." – Kagura pôs uma de suas mãos sobre a cabeça, erguendo-se do chão logo em seguida.

"O que houve Kagura?" – Sohma-kun olhava-a preocupado pela repentina atitude de sua jovem irmã.

"Esqueci-me completamente do meu almoço na sala..."

"Kyou vá acompanhar nossa irmã".

"Por quê eu? E desde quando você me dar ordens?"

A tensão reinou sobre o ambiente como se fagulhas surgissem entre os dois rapazes que se olhavam em desafio.

"Bom... Kyou há algum problema se acompanhar Kagura-chan até sua sala?" – Sorri, tentando apaziguar os ânimos, antes que uma briga se instalasse.

Ele rapidamente assumiu o tom rubro, arregalando seus olhos. Já a irmã menor abaixou de leve a cabeça, fazendo sua sedosa franja cobrir-lhe a face, escondendo sua expressão.

"N-Não! Eu irei acompanha-la!" – Grita levantando-se, segurando fortemente o braço de Kagura, que assustada como nós, ficou completamente sem ação, deixando-se levar por ele.

Direcionei meu olhar para a única pessoa que estava sobre minha companhia naquele momento. Sohma-kun. Ainda sentia-me envergonhada pelo modo como as coisas se sucederam naquela fatídica manhã. Mal conseguia encara-lo.

Minhas maçãs do rosto estavam quentes e vermelhas devido ao sentimento de constrangimento que me tomava por completo.

"Esqueça tudo o que houve essa manhã, senhorita Honda. Tentarei fazer o mesmo". - Sorriu-me meigamente. Ele havia percebido o meu nervosismo a respeito desse assunto.

"Não... Sohma-kun! A culpa não foi sua! Eu deveria ter dado-me ao respeito. Eu devo-lhe desculpas pelo modo como comportei".

Ele alargou o riso. Tentava entender o que se passava por trás daquela doce expressão.

"Sei que está meio tarde para dizer-lhe isso, mas... Pode chamar-me apenas de Yuki".

A surpresa tomou-me de inesperado, em seguida a felicidade foi o único sentimento que se apossou de mim.

Iria pedir-lhe naquele momento que se dirigisse a mim apenas como "Tohru", porém naquele exato instante os passos de Kyou e Kagura aproximavam-se de nós.

A conversa encerrou-se assim que os dois irmãos sentavam-se, tomando novamente os mesmos lugares de antes. Cúmplices, Yuki e eu sorriamos. Senti-me mais à vontade, pois percebi que ele não guardava ressentimentos ou maus pensamentos ao meu respeito... Ao contrário do que pensava, nossa amizade aparentava ter crescido.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O sino bateu novamente indicando o termino do intervalo e com isso tivemos que nos separar a fim de ir para nossas aulas. Como eu e Kyou pertencíamos à mesma sala, seguíamos juntos pelo corredor lado a lado sem nada a proferir.

"Você..."

"Hum?"

"Você... Gosta do meu irmão, não é?" – Ele dizia com sua cabeça baixa, sem olhar-me nenhuma vez sequer.

"Claro que sim... Assim como gosto de você e da Kagura-chan". – Sorria-lhe.

"Não... Você não entendeu".

"Hum?"

"Esquece". – Ele parou de repente, focando-me nos olhos e sorrindo de maneira suave, transparecendo tranqüilidade em sua face. Senti-me alegre só de sentir a paz de seu olhar

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O caminho de volta parecia mais leve. Todos conversávamos diversos assuntos, como velhos amigos no caminho de volta ao lar. Sentia-me mais viva naquele dia... Como se todos os medos e infelicidades tivessem sido apagadas por minha memória.

De repente vi-me voltando à realidade, quando nos deparamos novamente ao bordel. Meus olhos novamente perderam a vivacidade e meu sorriso morreu em meus lábios. Estanquei em frente ao portão, receosa de entrar. Vi os três fazendo o mesmo.

Percebi que eles também se sentiam como eu com relação àquele lugar, pois seus olhares perdiam-se naquela estrutura imponente e morta. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo, como um mau presságio e rezei mentalmente para que tudo não passasse de uma mera ilusão.

Nós quatro demos as mãos, como uma forma de transmitir a força que faltava dentro de nossos corações enevoados pelo medo que não admitíamos em palavras, apenas em gestos discretos.

Entramos através do grande salão erguendo nossas cabeças para o que o futuro propunha para nós. Fechei os olhos e novamente ergui-os para o topo da escada, onde podia ver uma silhueta.

"Que gracinha! Os quatro de mãozinhas dadas". – Disse Akito que descia vagarosamente, não deixando de sorrir e focar-nos. Sua expressão e o modo com o que falara transmitiam repudia.

"Seu sarcasmo deixa-me enojado, Akito" – Yuki, sem se alterar, repetiu o mesmo tom.

"Digo o mesmo". – Dessa vez, Kyou fazia o mesmo que seu irmão enquanto os dois demonstravam em suas orbes o ódio que tinham por aquele homem.

Ele apenas sorria sem nada proferir em troca daquela ofensa. Parecia que não havia escutado, o que era impossível, já que os dois falaram em alto e bom som para que todos que ali estivessem, os escutassem.

Olhei para cima, onde vi as expressões preocupadas de Mitsuki e Kana que observavam a cena como se temessem que uma tragédia viesse a ocorrer. Principalmente Mitsuki que praticamente chorava, pois seus olhos mantinham-se cheios de lágrimas.

Comecei a ficar nervosa com o desfeche daquela situação. Segurei os ombros pequeninos da jovem Kagura, que tremia visivelmente enquanto ela colocava as mãos na boca.

"O que está havendo?" – Uma voz masculina se fez ouvir atrás de nós. Todos se assustaram virando-se rapidamente para saber quem era aquele "ser" misterioso, que graças aos céus apareceu evitando um possível desastre.

O tal "ser" possuía um belo porte atlético, cabelos em desalinho, lisos e castanhos claros, sua expressão demonstrava não possuir sentimento, como se ele não tivesse pretensão ou paixão alguma por sua vida, sem ter rumo algum. Um perdido. Não deveria ter mais que trinta anos de idade, devido a sua aparência madura, porém ao mesmo tempo jovial.

"Kureno... Que bom que vieste". – Akito rapidamente postou-se à frente de nós cumprimentando o recém chegado.

Shigure havia acabado de chegar ao salão principal, pois ouvira um certo murmúrio de sua sala indicando que alguma confusão havia acontecido. O que não era surpresa para ele.

Ao chegar e deparar-se com o estranho, seu rosto rapidamente ganhou uma expressão jamais vista. Seus olhos ficaram arregalados, sua boca meio aberta, o que indicava a sua surpresa. Em seguida sua face mudou, transformando-se em uma que não pude decifrar. Afinal, até mesmo o senhor Shigure possuía seus mistérios mais profundos, como aparentemente todos daquela família.

Quanto mais convivia com eles mais eu os desconhecia, porém uma coisa eu poderia afirmar com toda a certeza com relação à família Sohma. Há mais mistérios e sombras nela que talvez eu jamais vá descobrir...Ou quem sabe...Talvez descubra...

**Continua...**


	8. Desilusões

**Capítulo Anterior**

Shigure havia acabado de chegar ao salão principal, pois ouvira um certo murmúrio de sua sala indicando que alguma confusão havia acontecido. O que não era surpresa para ele.

Ao chegar e deparar-se com o estranho, seu rosto rapidamente ganhou uma expressão jamais vista. Seus olhos ficaram arregalados, sua boca meio aberta, o que indicava a sua surpresa. Em seguida sua face mudou, transformando-se em uma que não pude decifrar. Afinal, até mesmo o senhor Shigure possuía seus mistérios mais profundos, como aparentemente todos daquela família.

Quanto mais convivia com eles mais eu os desconhecia, porém uma coisa eu poderia afirmar com toda a certeza com relação à família Sohma. Há mais mistérios e sombras nela que talvez eu jamais vá descobrir...Ou quem sabe...Talvez descubra...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A:** Oi gente! Perdão pela demora, mas vocês já sabem o porque. Então nem vou repetir não é ¬¬? Não tenho muito tempo e fiz esse capítulo nessa madrugada. Estou completamente atribulada e meu pai quase me matou quando me viu acordada digitando no computador ¬¬.

**Então sem mais delongas vou responder rapidamente a vocês, queridos leitores do meu coração! xD**

**Jasmine Riddle: Sim, sim! Viva! A campanha esta sendo um sucesso! Yep! Botei o Kureno-kun-kitty em homenagem a você Mine-chan xD. Mas ele vai ser imprescindível na história! xD. Yep! Sua fic ta muito boa! Pena que to sem muito tempo pra navegar pelo Fanfiction... Recentemente eu entrei e bateu uma saudade... Foi aí que resolvi digitar o capítulo 8 o mais rápido que eu pude. Umhum...eu sei eu sei... Você com certeza é fã número 1 do Kureno ¬¬. Beijos doces Mine-chan e até o próximo capítulo! **

**Sango-Web: Sango-chan! Que felicidade! Viva a campanha! Umhum...eu notei o prolongar das vogais ¬¬... Como poderia não notar ¬¬. Haaa! Você achou que casal fofo mesmo Sango-chan? Acho que não li direito...(olha para os lados)... HAHAHAHA! Não disse! Até tu Sango-chan xD. Yep, yep... o Kyou e a Tohru são muito meigos também... Posso adiantar que a Mayuko vai aparecer na fic sim xD. O que é isso Sango-chan? O.O Que falta de vergonha! Hatori-bunda fofa? Bom... eu nunca reparei se... a bunda do Hatori era bonita, mas... agora que você disse... OPA! O QUE EU TO FALANDO! Culpa de sua influência maligna Sango-chan! Hunf... Olha quem fala! Faz séculos que você não atualiza o "Yuki no Haru"! Depois sou eu que tenho que ser perdoada ¬¬. Mas é isso... Beijos e continue acompanhando Sango-chan!**

**Koishii: Acredito que você vá gostar muito desse capítulo xD. Arigato pelos elogios, mas eu não escrevo tão bem assim. Mesmo assim obrigadinha xD. O Kyou e a Tohru são muito fofos, adoro os dois casais xD. Espero que você continue acompanhando e goste deste capítulo! Beijinhos!**

**Aiyamoto-Becky – Reky Chan: Você como sempre um amor Reky-chan! Mudou o nick né? Ficou lekal xD. Mas iai como andam as coisas? Foi mal... Esse cap demorou... Mas espero que você goste! Você nunca é chata Reky-chan! Que besteira! Beijos e continue acompanhando!**

**lulux: Nya! Que bom que você ta gostando da fic! Fico muito feliz mesmo de saber isso! Só o final pra gente saber quem a Tohru vai escolher xD. A Kagura... Bem... Ela... Ta um pouco saidinha mesmo ¬¬... Mas fazer o que ne? xD Espero que você continue acompanhando e enviando reviews pra essa autora besta xD. Fico muito feliz quando vejo que alguém gosta e comenta suas opniões xP. Beijos doces!**

**Larissa: Lari-chan! Que bom que você esta gostando tanto assim da fic! Fico imensamente feliz de saber isso! As fics de Furuba estão melhorando, agora temos autoras como a Reky-chan e a Mine-chan que escrevem PACAS xD! Nossa Lari... Quando possível tentarei enviar e-mails dizendo que a fic esta atualizada... Só não posso garantir já que minha vida ta meio complicada xD. Bom... Mesmo assim espero que você continue acompanhando e dizendo o que acha! É muito importante para mim! Fico feliz, você também gostou da minha outra fic! Beijos e espero que goste deste cap!**

**Haruka-chan: Agora pode me chamar de Ana mesmo xD! Como sempre você acompanhando fielmente minhas fics! Te adoro muito mesmo miga! Espero que você continue sempre ai de pertinho acompanhando e me dando broncas quando erro uma gramaticazinha ali e aculá! Beijos doces!**

**Towa Misaki: Que bom que gostou do cap anterior! Fico muito feliz xD! É... Este cap atrasou xP... Desculpa... Só espero que tenha valido a pena e que você goste! Obrigada mesmo e espero que você continue acompanhando como sempre! Beijos!**

**Bi-chan H.C: Bi, amora querida do meu coração! Filha amada! xD! Feliz aniversário e que seja sempre essa pessoa linda e doce que você é! Haaa! Eu queria saber escrever humor como você! Yep, yep! A escola esta nos esmagando COMPLETAMENTE! LITERALMENTE! xD. Oh... mas fazer o que né? Somos meras alunas e de acordo com o nosso "querido" diretor... Não temos opnião... Beijos doces e happy birthday! May the force be with you! **

**Ushiha Kayra: Yeeey! Viva a campanha! Realmente a campanha visa um lado importante de nós autoras! Precisamos ser valorizadas oras! Que bom que gostou do cap. xD! Fico feliz em saber! Espero que goste deste também! Beijos doces e até o próximo!**

**Tohru Hinaby: Yep! A campanha ta dando certo, graças a God! Isso ta me incentivando a escrever, apesar da falta de tempo! Yay, que fofa você é! Que bom que você ta gostando tanto assim! Continue falando pra um monte de gente mesmo xDDD! A curiosidade matou o gato...¬¬... Mas é assim que é bom! A idéia é a curiosidade! xD. Não é que eu queira judiar de você i.i... é a minha MALDITA escola ¬¬. Ela ta me deixando loucaaa...¬¬... Espero que você goste deste cap. e que tenha valido a pena a espera xP. Beijos doces pra você e continue acompanhando! **

**Elyon the Witch: Claro que podemos ser amigas! Já me sinto feliz de você ter falado isso! Realmente, acredito que os temas como esse chama a atenção de leitores, pois faz parte de nosso cotidiano e de nossas vidas. Colocamos-nos como a personagem e vivemos o que ela passa. É isso que faz de uma história interessante. Apesar do que eu não ache essa fic lá essas coisas. Já li umas baseadas também neste tema que me fizeram pensar e babar ao mesmo tempo! Espero que você goste deste cap. e perdoe-me pela demora! Beijos doces e continue acompanhando!**

**Carolly-Sohma: Carolly-chan! Como esta? Quanto tempo né? Mil desculpas, esse cap. atrasou mais do que eu esperei i.i ! Isso é verdade Carolly-chan! Depois da calmaria... sempre virá mais tempestades xD. É... que bom que você não concorda com a minha professora de redação xDD. Umhum! As professoras de Redação são os bichos mais chatos e difíceis de agradar da face da terra. Eu heim...¬¬. Mas no ano passado, meu antigo professor adorava de paixão minhas redações... Esse ano é que minha nova professora sempre vem cheia de defeitos! Aff ¬¬. Eu também não sou fã de finais melosos, cheios de água com açúcar e completamente esperados! Gosto de coisas que deixem a sensação do mistério no ar! xD Mas adoro finzinho romântico... Não vou mentir né? xD. Pode ficar tranqüila que não vou desistir da fic! Espero que você goste deste cap. e continue acompanhando a fic okay? Beijos e obrigada por seu apoio!**

**Anaisa: Que bom que você gostou da fic! Respondendo a sua pergunta... Só no próximo capítulo... Nele o Kureno será apresentado a você xD. Ele será imprescindível no desenrolar da história! Perdoe-me! A fic atrasou! Estou tão cheia de coisas e meu colégio ta complicado... Então fiquei sem tempo para nada! Entro muito dificilmente no computador... É uma tristeza ¬¬. Mas é isso! Espero que você continue acompanhando e comentando na fic! Beijos doces!**

**calil: Que bom que gostou! Fico feliz em saber que se interessou por ela! Espero que você continue acompanhando e dizendo o que acha. É muito importante para mim! Beijos e espero que goste deste cap. xD.**

**Ultra Especial Nada Importante 5**

**(Mantendo a Campanha: "FAÇA VOCÊ TAMBÉM UMA BAKA AUTORA (O) FELIZ! MANDE UM REVIEW!")**

**Devido ao sucesso da campanha eu resolvi estende-la por mais algum tempo... Quem sabe... Até o fim da fic xD. Acho que fiquei com L.E.R. de tanto digitar agora! Meus dedos tão doendo e acho que nem to sentindo eles... Aii... Ta isso não teve nada a ver ¬¬, mas sim... Autoras e Autoros... Vocês também participem dessa campanha e faça o Baka Autores uma realidade xD. Viva a Campanha! (Palmas)**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A Marca da Morte**

**Capítulo 8 – Desilusões**

Os olhares de todos recaíram no rapaz mal vestido que carregava em suas feições o cansaço e a confusão. Akito expressava certa alegria pela chegada do desconhecido, já o senhor Shigure, resolveu não ficar muito tempo para continuar presenciando a cena e nem sequer trocou uma palavra com o estranho.

"O que estão olhando? Vamos, voltem com seus afazeres!" – Akito berrou o que fez todos acordarem de seus devaneios e se sobre-saltarem... Isso me incluiu é claro.

Sai vagarosamente sendo seguida pelos outros. Pude ainda ouvir os dois murmurando...

"Será que não foi muito exagerado?" – Sussurrou o homem.

"Claro que não! É um bando de fuxiqueiros! Não queremos que nos escutem certo? Vamos, siga-me... Iremos falar em um lugar mais reservado..."

O que será de tão importante? Minha mente tilintava. Não agüentava ser tão curiosa! Maldita curiosidade! Já dizia minha mãe... Tem certas coisas que é melhor nem saber...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Olhava, concentrada, um ponto fixo do teto enquanto me mantinha estirada na cama naquela mesma posição. Havia perdido as horas de quanto tempo estava ali. Virei, lentamente, meu corpo ao perceber que a luz do quarto se tornava escassa. Estava anoitecendo.

O sol se escondia atrás de um grande arranha céu enquanto as nuvens tomavam as cores alaranjadas e rosadas. A lua já podia ser vista no alto em toda a sua magnificência. Mais uma noite se aproximava... E em meu íntimo eu me perguntava se conseguiria manter minha virgindade mais uma vez.

Suspirei...

Batidas leves me fizeram levantar e encerrar os pensamentos sombrios que se apossaram de mim. Coloquei um roupão pesado que escondia toda e qualquer forma de meu corpo. Abri a porta devagar.

"Tohru... Calma sou eu".

"Mitsuki? Não deveria estar se aprontando?"

"Sim, devia... Mas o senhor Sohma mandou-me te chamar. Ele quer falar contigo."

"Akito? O senhor Akito quer falar... Comigo?"

"Anda e vai te aprontar".

Fechei a porta enquanto escorregava pela mesma. O que será que Akito queria? Meu coração acelerou... Estava com medo. Não dele... mas sim... do que ouviria de sua boca...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Senhorita Honda... Ou posso chamá-la de Tohru?"

"Como queira senhor Sohma..."

Ele sorriu.

"Vamos... Aproxime-se... Quero ver-lhe o rosto".

Aproximei-me dele. Senti minhas pernas tremerem e quase que elas me desobedeceram sendo que por um momento pensei que fosse cair. Ele estava sentado tendo a mesa impedindo qualquer aproximação maior, o que me fez agradecer internamente por aquele empecilho.

O gabinete era sombrio, tendo apenas a luz da lâmpada para iluminar todo aquele recinto fechado. Akito colocou suas mãos sobre os lábios o que me impediu de analisar seus pensamentos. Apesar de que... Eu nunca consegui saber o que realmente se passava em sua mente.

"Tohru, creio que deve estar a pensar o porquê de ter sido chamada, certo?"

"Sim senhor".

"Pois bem. Sou muito ocupado, mas trato muito bem de minhas meninas. E você, querida, é uma de minhas meninas". – Ele olhou-me e retirou suas mãos onde pude ver um meio sorriso desponta-lhe nos lábios finos.

"Darei-lhe duas horas para ver sua mãe. O motorista esta a sua espera lá fora".

Não consegui acreditar, por um momento duvidei do que havia escutado. Em seguida um imenso sorriso surgiu em minha face. Um sorriso que só dei conta da existência quando os músculos de meu rosto começaram a doer.

Sai correndo, agradecendo rapidamente o homem que havia julgado tão mal. Talvez o senhor Akito não fosse completamente ruim. A partir daquele gesto tão inesperado, comecei a pensar que houvesse um sentimento de arrependimento em seu coração. Não sabia, eu, o quanto estava enganada...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O carro parou em frente a uma casa branca, com um belo jardim cheio de flores e algumas árvores. Nele, havia um banquinho onde uma senhora observava um rouxinol pousado no galho. Em seu rosto era possível ver que seus pensamentos estavam longe, muito longe dali.

Levantei tão afobada que até esqueci-me de bater a porta do automóvel. Corri, abrindo o pequeno portão que separava a rua da casa. Pude ver a surpresa e o susto estampados na face dela ao se deparar comigo.

"A filha pródiga esta de volta... Mãe..."

"Tohru? É você minha filha?"

Alcancei os pequenos metros que nos separavam e a abracei como há muito não havia feito. As lágrimas desceram tão abundantes e incontroláveis, como se todas as tristezas guardadas estivessem se extravasando e clamando pela liberdade.

"Minha querida! Que saudade eu tinha de ti!"

"Oh, mãe!"

Minha voz estava tão embargada que mal reconheci quando saiu de minha garganta. Era um alívio vê-la bem e saudável, mas ao mesmo tempo era frustrante ter a certeza de que teria de deixá-la mais uma vez para continuar com aquela vida miserável e nojenta à qual era forçada a manter.

Conversamos como velhas amigas que há muito não se viam. Sendo que foi apenas um fim de semana separada uma da outra. Mesmo assim, para mim foram séculos intermináveis.

Durante todo o tempo ela tocava o meu rosto e passeava suas mãos em minha face, como se não acreditasse no que via. Como se tivesse o mesmo medo que o meu: o de acordar e perceber que nada daquilo fora verdade.

Ouvi um assovio do lado de fora e vi o motorista fazendo um gesto de que já era hora de ir. Forcei-me a sorrir e dar um último abraço nela. Fechei meus olhos sentindo todo o calor daquele momento. Levantei, andei alguns passos e parei. Acenei e sorri com toda alegria que busquei freneticamente em meu coração. Aquela era a minha promessa de que a veria novamente.

O tempo havia passado tão rápido... Malditas horas, minutos e segundos. Todos eles carrascos insensíveis que passam tão rapidamente nos momentos de felicidade e tão vagarosamente nos momentos infelizes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Novamente estava no Bordel, mas a felicidade de ter estado com minha mãe se fez maior do que a tristeza de ter que pisar aquele chão mais uma vez. Senti meu espírito leve e meu sorriso completava o que já era óbvio para todos.

Subi as escadas enquanto ouvia os cochichos vindos das garotas sobre o meu rápido e misterioso desaparecimento e do fato de ter sido levada por um dos motoristas de Akito. Nem sequer eu entendia o que havia se passado.

Comecei a procurar no molho de chaves a correta para destrancar o meu quarto. Ao levantar meus olhos, encontrei Yuki encostado em minha porta. Seu rosto virou-se e encontrou-se com o meu.

"Onde estava?"

"Akito deixou-me ver minha mãe".

"Akito? Akito deixou você ver sua mãe e ainda por cima com um dos motoristas dele?"

"Eu também fiquei tão desacreditada quanto você. Provavelmente não teria realmente acreditado se não tivesse escutado com meus próprios ouvidos".

"É algo realmente difícil de engolir". – Ele se mexeu fazendo desdém. Em seguida sua face tornou-se séria. – "A não ser que... Ele esteja planejando algo..."

"Pode até ser, mas o que eu teria haver com um plano maléfico de Akito?" – Eu ri e fiz uma expressão malvada, apenas de brincadeira, o que fez Yuki gargalhar. Coisa que nunca o vi fazer como naquele instante.

"Senhorita Honda... Só você mesmo para fazer-me rir em um momento como esse..." - Ele enxugou algumas lágrimas que desceram contra sua vontade enquanto tentava parar as risadas.

"Às vezes rir faz bem, não sabia?"

"Sim, sabia. Principalmente quando se esta com alguém especial".

Ele aproximou-se e beijou-me a face enquanto apertava a minha cintura colando meu corpo ao dele, numa fadiga inocente e cheia de significado ao mesmo tempo. Passei as mãos sobre seus cabelos e correspondi a seu carinho.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aprontei-me, saindo do quarto e andando com direção as escadas. O salto dificultava o meu andar que estava lento, parecendo até uma maneira proposital de destacar o balançar de minhas curvas. Odiava aquilo.

Estava quase descendo o primeiro degrau quando uma mão forte segurou-me pelo braço impedindo que continuasse o meu trajeto. Virei assustada e de certo modo aliviada por não ter que descer até aquele inferno.

Kyou olhava-me sério. Sua expressão estava estranha e em seus olhos uma sombra impedia-me de ver o que se passava em seu interior. Ele soltou-me.

"Hoje é a minha vez".

"Vez? Vez do quê?"

Yuki e Kagura foram os próximos que chegaram, impedindo que Kyou respondesse a minha pergunta. Pude vê-lo sorrir, não de felicidade.

"Hoje passarei a noite com a Tohru".

"O quê!" – Gritamos em uníssono eu, Kagura e Yuki. Afinal o que significava aquilo? Eu estava constrangida demais para pensar. Podia sentir o sangue subir para as minhas bochechas, que já deveriam estar vermelhas naquele momento.

"Calma. Não é nada disso do que pensam. Farei como o Yuki fez. É apenas uma forma de ajudar a Tohru... Analisem comigo... o Akito desconfiará se todas as noites o Yuki for dormir com a Tohru, portanto esta noite terá que ser eu. Assim evitaremos confusões futuras, não é?"

O silêncio dominou o ambiente. Ninguém respondeu. Visto que ninguém ia responder pude ver Kyou aproximar-se de mim e segurar minha mão, puxando-me com ele. Yuki fez menção de que iria contra-argumentar, mas desistiu. Kagura correu entrando em seu quarto e batendo a porta com uma força assustadora. Aquilo havia sido estranho. O que havia se passado com ela?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entrei dando espaço suficiente para Kyou passar. Já não estava nervosa como aconteceu com a primeira vez que abri a porta de meus aposentos para um homem. Dessa vez estava tranqüila, tão tranqüila que estranhei meu próprio comportamento.

Ele fechou a porta e a trancou. Virou-se e sorriu. Seu rosto estava esquisito, não parecia o mesmo Kyou que havia conhecido. Ele aproximou-se.

"E então?"

"O quê?"

"O que faremos agora?"

"Aprontarmos-nos para dormir oras".

"Não creio..."

Dito isso ele puxou-me de encontro a si. Beijou meus lábios numa ânsia que me assustou. Ele prensou-me na parede e levantou meu rosto.

"Você é linda..."

"Pare com isso Kyou!"

"Por quê? O que o Yuki tem que eu não tenho?"

"Eu gosto dos dois igualmente!"

"Eu vi vocês se abraçando no corredor!"

"Aquilo não tem absolutamente nada de mais! Era apenas um ato de amizade!"

De repente ele afrouxou a pressão sobre mim.

"Perdão... Perdão Tohru. Eu não sei o que deu em mim... Eu..."

Coloquei um dedo o impedindo de falar. Beijei-lhe a face e o abracei passando minhas mãos sobre seus cabelos. O mesmo gesto o que o fez cegar de ciúmes eu estava fazendo com ele.

Pude o sentir relaxar em meus braços, em seguida ele se distanciou um pouco, olhando-me nos olhos. Acariciou minha face e me beijou. Um beijo carinhoso e cheio de urgência. Não o repeli e deixei que continuasse. Seus beijos desceram ate o meu pescoço o mordiscando algumas vezes. Abafei um gemido.

Ele carregou-me e pôs-me na cama. Suas mãos brincavam com o meu corpo e por dentro estava adorando aquilo. Naquele momento lembrei-me de Yuki e que ele já havia feito o mesmo comigo. Meu deus o quão leviana estou sendo! Por qual dos dois sentia-me mais atraída? Não conseguia responder.

As mãos de Kyou tornavam-se mais ousadas. Elas apossaram-se de meus seios e antes de contorcer-me e gemer de prazer, pude ver sua expressão cheia de excitação. Isso me preocupou, se continuasse aquilo talvez não conseguisse mais parar. O empurrei.

Ele olhou-me confuso e eu desatei a chorar. Que tipo de pessoa eu estava me tornando? Não me reconhecia mais. Eu estava brincando com os sentimentos dos dois irmãos, simplesmente por que estava confusa com relação aos meus.

"Dessa vez sou eu quem lhe peço perdão Kyou. Eu... Estou confusa e não estou pronta para dar-lhe a minha virgindade".

"Esta confusa com relação a mim e... Yuki?"

Afirmei silenciosamente.

Ao contrário do esperado ele sorriu e beijou-me a testa. Saiu da cama e começou a calçar seus sapatos que estavam jogados em um canto do quarto. Ele virou-se para mim.

"Entendo você, pois sei o que esta passando. Também estou confuso e creio que foi melhor assim, mas saiba que não deixarei aquela ratazana ficar com você. É boa demais para ele... Quando tudo se acalmar quem sabe... Talvez..."

"É... quem sabe".

Ele olhou-me meigamente para em seguida sair deixando-me só com meus pensamentos. Observei a escuridão do quarto e ri enquanto abraçava meus joelhos, encolhendo-me na cama. Yuki havia reagido da mesma forma que o Kyou e suas palavras quase foram às mesmas, possuindo o mesmo significado.

Sorri e mantive-me na mesma posição olhando as estrelas. Naquela noite elas brilhavam com mais força... Talvez pela penumbra do ambiente, já que àquela hora todas as meninas já deviam estar com seus devidos parceiros e o Bordel estava às escuras. Não importava... A partir daquela noite sentia-me mais confusa do que nunca e meus sentimentos pareciam um turbilhão que dava voltas e mais voltas... Nada mais seria como antes...

**Continua...**


	9. Lágrimas de Sangue

**Capítulo Anterior**

Ele olhou-me meigamente para em seguida sair deixando-me só com meus pensamentos. Observei a escuridão do quarto e ri enquanto abraçava meus joelhos, encolhendo-me na cama. Yuki havia reagido da mesma forma que o Kyou e suas palavras quase foram às mesmas, possuindo o mesmo significado.

Sorri e mantive-me na mesma posição olhando as estrelas. Naquela noite elas brilhavam com mais força... Talvez pela penumbra do ambiente, já que àquela hora todas as meninas já deviam estar com seus devidos parceiros e o Bordel estava às escuras. Não importava... A partir daquela noite sentia-me mais confusa do que nunca e meus sentimentos pareciam um turbilhão que dava voltas e mais voltas... Nada mais seria como antes...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A: **Demorou, mas chegou! Aêêê! Dessa vez fiz um capítulo longo e emocionante para vocês! A história esta ficando quente! Hohoho.

Gostaria de dar as boas notícias de que passei com a terceira melhor nota da recuperação! Sim! Sim! Eu consegui esse feito maravilhoso! Agradeço muito mesmo a compreensão de todos e sei que essa espera foi insuportável, na linguagem mais bonitinha e simplesmente um saco para nossa linguagem informal.

Espero que tenha pelo menos valido a pena e que este capítulo tão esperado agrade a todos.

Peço também minhas desculpas já que este capítulo deveria ser publicado no dia 3 de janeiro. U.u. Infelizmente meu pai inventou viajar por alguns poucos dias para espairar e comemorar o meu sucesso. Eu fui contra Ò.ó. Queria muito terminar meus deveres como escritora do FanFiction e sair com os meus amigos, pois fui forçada a ter que isolá-los. Ç.ç

Pois bem... Chega de desculpas e agradecimentos não é? Vamos às respostas dos reviews de todos vocês! n.n

**Haruka-chan: **Erra gramaticazinha é? U.u. Você escreveu ansiosamente com "C" sua BAKA! ¬¬. Depois eu que erro gramaticazinha. Vê se pode? Õ.o. Okay, mas você sabe que eu te adoro não é? Mesmo você sendo uma póia n.n. Hohoho. Não resisti ao apelido carinhoso. Beijos Haruka-chan! Espero que goste deste novo cap. E nem pense em me crucificar pela demora. Foi período sofrido e você sabe disso! xD

**Iza: **Fico muito honrada com os elogios Iza-chan! Agradeço mesmo toda a sua consideração e por gostar tanto desta história. Fico mesmo muito feliz. Adoraria que continuasse sempre deixando seus comentários sobre o que esta achando sobre o andamento da fic. Beijos e felicidades!

**Towa Misaki: **Ah! Towa-chan! Fico muito feliz mesmo que saber disso n.n. Sabe, é muito legal que os outros estejam gostando tanto de uma história que pensei em deletar logo no segundo capítulo. O.o. Mas eu tinha gostado e nada me faria desistir dela xD. E aqui estou... Demorando... Verdade... Mas sabendo que nunca vou desistir desta fic. xD. Beijos doces no seu coração!

**Carolly-Sohma: **Carolly-chan! Minha freqüentadora mais assídua! Que bom que esta gostando xD! Hohoho... Sim... Ayame e suas roupas, tem tudo a ver com um bordel. xD. Quem sabe ele não aparece e deixa a história um pouquinho engraçada, não é mesmo? Bom... Talvez haja uma esperança para os capítulos mensais esse ano! xD. Queria poder fazer nada e só escrever no FanFiction. xD... Se isso pagasse meu pão de cada dia... Isso me faria feliz Hohoho xD. Love-te n.n. Beijos e felicidades. Vamos sonhar com os capítulos mensais xD.

**Cah-chan: **Nossa! Você ta acompanhando minhas duas fics! xD Isso me deixa feliz! A idéia é deixar curiosa mesmo! Hohoho (sorriso maligno)... Que bom que você voltou a ler fic! Espero que não pare mais viu? Beijos para você! E até o próximo capítulo!

**lavinna: **Há! Que bom que você ta gostando tanto assim! Não largue mais a fic ouviu? Ò.o (olhar ameaçador). Beijos para você e espero que continue dizendo o que acha com as reviews! xD

**Amai: **Que bom mesmo que você esta gostando e percebi sua ansiedade. Ficava em desalento por não poder escrever. Fiquei numa clausura que me impedia de fazer qualquer coisa que demorasse muito... No máximo ficava 15 minutos no computador. Um capítulo como este demanda umas duas ou três horas no mínimo. Então nem podia sonhar em escrever nada naquela época. Espero que agora você possa relaxar com este novo capítulo n.n. Agradeço muito que aprecie e também sua consideração, senhor leitor. xD. Muitos beijos e continue acompanhando n.n.

**Tohru Hanaby: **Pode me chamar de Ana-san sim! n.n. Fico feliz com o pedido! Hohoho... Agradeço muito que você gostou... Sim era para ter medo (risada muito maléfica). Brincadeira eu sou uma pessoa do bem n.n. (COF! COF!). Ah... Okay... Beijos e espero que continue acompanhando viu?

**Fauh-chan: **¬¬. Tinha que me lembrar desse momento infeliz de fau-chan? U.u. Eu e Bi tapadas olhando para o lado errado. Sim... Foi bizarro O.o. Eu não escrevo tão bem assim não sua louca, insana. O.O. Você escreve pacas e tenta falar de mim. Ho... Acho que vou rir ¬¬. É Fau... fomos duas sofredoras... A Recu foi froids u.u. Ainda bem que acabou esse tormento dos infernos u.u. Beijunda para você também sua depravada xD.

**Lady0Kagura: **Houhouhou! Que bom que você gostou xD. Espero que continue a acompanhar a fic! Beijão!

**Anaisa: **Minha companheira sofredora! Somos duas mártires Anaisa-chan! Que bom que você adora a fic! Isso é muito bom! Meu colégio também faz peripécias como essa do parágrafo que você falou u.u. Dá uma raiva e uma vontade de esquecer as regras de etiqueta e mandar o professor lá para a conchinchina! ¬¬. Fazer o quê? Somos meros subordinados do mercado de trabalho u.u. Beijões Anaisa-chan!

**Shakinha: **Eu sou malvada sim! Hohoho...A Tohru bobona dava raiva e vontade de socar ela até acordá-la desse mundinho lerdo que ela vivia. Fala sério! O clima de suspense é o essencial e terminar na melhor parte também oras xD. Assim os leitores voltam sempre Hohoho... Ibope... A Globo faz isso também. Beijão n.n

**Winry Rockbell: **Minha conterrânea! Que honra falar com alguém que freqüenta o anipolitan O.O. Bom... Esse ano infelizmente eu não fui por estar na minha reclusão estudando muito já que eu fui uma tremenda vagaba durante o ano u.u. Sem comentários. Ano passado eu fui n.n. E esse ano agora COM CERTEZA EU VOU. Pode crer, vou estudar muito para isso acontecer (rimou... que brega u.u)! Hohoho. Quem sabe agente se topa lá xD. Beijão n.n

**Ultra Especial Nada Importante 6**

**Agora depois de minha mão estar doendo para pagar os meus pecados de meses sem atualizar a fic, eu vejo que eu realmente não tenho mais dívidas com Deus xD. Acho que já paguei todos os meus dias de vagaba durante o ano ç.ç... Meus dias de reclusão e a minha promessa de andar até a igreja do Bonfim caso eu passasse me deixaram EXAUSTA. Andei da casa do meu pai até o Bonfim... Que um pedaço monstruoso, quase uns 10 km... A pé... Cheguei com minhas pernas doendo mal me agüentando em pé. Foi assim uns dois dias. U.u Agora eu to digitando no computador às três e 16 da manhã e morrendo de sono. U.u Enfim...**

**FELIZ NATAL E UM FELIZ ANO NOVO PARA TODO MUNDO (ATRASADO EU SEI... O QUE IMPORTA É A INTENÇÃO U.U)**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A Marca da Morte **

**Capítulo 9 – Lágrimas de Sangue**

Seria um sacrilégio pedir mais a Deus... Atualmente vejo-me em uma situação bastante satisfatória. Olho o lado bom das coisas e analiso o que realmente teria ocorrido acaso os irmãos Sohma não tivessem aparecido em minha vida como a salvação e, de certo modo, a perdição de minha alma.

Considero-me uma garota de sorte por um lado... Afinal não é todo dia que vemos uma suposta "prostituta" donzela intacta... Mas... A podridão que se instalou em mim é algo que desconheço e que hoje vejo tratar-se de uma parte antes adormecida de meu lado sombrio.

Pego-me certas vezes pensando em coisas vis, nojentas e repugnantes para todas as minhas convicções. Tenho medo do que serei capaz em meu futuro.

Faz cerca de três horas que Kyou saiu deste quarto onde as paredes são testemunhas do que estou me tornando.

O sol esta nascendo para um novo dia purificando minhas atitudes, formando um belo quadro diante de meus olhos e escondendo o que será traçado em meu destino tão tumultuoso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Kagura_

A noite se desfaz a cada minuto e meu semblante encharcado se choca com a luz que aumenta progressivamente. Meu amor insano... Doentio... Irá matar-me um dia. Sinto isso como uma previsão do inevitável.

Ele esta com ela neste momento... E ela esta tendo o que jamais terei... Um amor que nunca será correspondido... Onde todos estão contra... Inclusive Deus...

Levanto-me sentindo meu corpo esvaído de forças e minha mente vazia de pensamentos. Ando seguindo para o quarto daquele a quem amo... Mesmo sabendo que não estará lá e agradeço aos céus por isso.

Quero apenas sentir seu cheiro e os resquícios de seu calor no lençol, poder abraçar seu travesseiro junto de meus devaneios. Esquecendo de meu futuro, que possivelmente não será muito agradável.

Abro vagarosamente a porta e para a minha surpresa e alívio encontro à cama ocupada por seu corpo adormecido. Mesmo que a minha mente se perguntasse o "por que" meu coração só conseguia sentir alegria e era apenas isso que importava naquele instante.

Aproximei-me sorrateiramente com a intenção de não acordá-lo. Queria apenas admirar sua face relaxada do sono. Agachei-me próxima e fiquei acariciando seu rosto e brincando com alguns fios rebeldes que teimavam cair em sua testa.

Dei-lhe alguns beijinhos em suas bochechas e encostei meu rosto ao dele, encerrando meus olhos logo em seguida. Pouco importava quando ele acordasse para novamente acusar-me com suas palavras duras. Naquele momento sentia-me plenamente feliz.

Perdi completamente a noção de tempo e em minha cabeça este estava parado apenas para mim. Doce Ilusão... Ele acordou tomando consciência do que estava acontecendo para em seguida levantar-se bruscamente.

Ele olhou-me assustado e eu fiz o mesmo... Por alguns minutos ele ficou ali sem proferir nada e manteve-se perscrutando minha alma, desvendando meus segredos, desnudando cada pedaço de meu ser.

"O que faz aqui Kagura?" – Foi sua pergunta simples e seca. Sem nenhum sinal de alteração.

"E-Eu... Pensei que você estivesse com a Tohru e... Como eu estava com insônia, resolvi dormir em seu quarto. Foi somente isso".

"Mentira". – Ele sabia...

"Certo! Uma parte era mentira sim! Eu vim aqui no intuito de consolar meu coração ferido, pois para mim você estava com ela!"

"E estava mesmo".

"C-Como?"

"Isso mesmo que ouviu. Eu estava com ela, mas nada aconteceu..."

O meu coração foi inundado pelo alívio e voltei a respirar... Por um momento quase desmaiei com sua afirmação...

"... Apenas por que ela não quis e por eu estar extremamente confuso".

"Confuso?"

"Coisa minha. Não te interessa".

"Sinto muito... É melhor eu ir".

Fiz menção de ir embora quando me senti puxada caindo de encontro a ele. Fiquei confusa, com receio, feliz... A verdade simplesmente é que não sabia o que sentia e nem o que havia ocorrido.

Criando uma certa coragem levantei de leve minha cabeça para encontrá-lo a olhar-me de maneira sofrida e penetrante. Abraçou-me e assim pude perceber suas lágrimas molhando meus ombros desnudos.

"Eu não queria que tudo fosse desse jeito". – Disse entre soluços. Era a primeira vez que o vi chorar de maneira tão forte... No máximo seus olhos marejaram no enterro de nossos pais.

"Nem eu". – Retornei o carinho meio que receosa... Não sabia se depois ele iria afastar-me como fez em diversas vezes.

"Kagura. Eu não sei lidar com essa situação". – Retomando sua calma, ele distanciou-se virando suas costas para mim, de modo que não pude vê-lo e nem saber o que se passava em sua expressão.

"E acaso acha que sei? Mesmo assim entendo o que sente. Via-me como sua irmãzinha e agora acredito que não saiba mais como deve olhar-me".

"Sim... É exatamente isso o que se passa. Apesar de saber como deveria ver-te... Eu não consigo, mas também não lhe amo como mulher e nem como a irmã que deveria ser".

Abaixei minha cabeça com sua afirmação. Em meu âmago sabia de tudo o que acabara de falar, mas mesmo assim... Novamente suas palavras penetraram fundo em minha alma como agulhas que ferem de forma lenta e incômoda.

"Entendo. Só posso apenas dizer-lhe que te amo não como irmão e sabe disso".

"Você é louca, Kagura..."

"Talvez". – Dei um sorriso melancólico e voltei para a frieza de meu quarto solitário.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Kana_

Acredito exatamente que não seja o prospecto de "felicidade" como todos dizem a meu respeito. Considero-me sim, feliz, por ter encontrado um sentido para minha vida antes morta. Um amor correspondido que hoje me dá forças para continuar. Mesmo presa a correntes que não me deixa soltar-me dessa rotina, onde todas as noites forço-me a ver homens inebriados de luxúria, comparáveis a animais.

Hatori... Ele é meu sopro de salvação. Desde o momento em que acordo e vejo as primeiras cores alaranjadas e róseas da manhã, encaro seu rosto adormecido ao meu lado. Uma onda de carinho e amor invade cada fibra de meu ser. Ele é minha primavera.

Já não havia esperanças e o modo inusitado pelo qual nos conhecemos, além da convivência, preocupação e feridas em ambos corações nos fizeram ser cada vez mais íntimos... O amor surgiu arrebatador, implacável.

O fim de tarde já mostrava uma grande lua cheia no alto do céu... A noite se aproximava. A brisa fresca era um convite delicioso para um passeio, mesmo que rápido, ao menos para inspirar ares novos que não fossem dentro daquele estabelecimento amaldiçoado.

Vesti apenas um xale preto e não me arrumei com aprumos. Desci as escadas levemente percebendo o bordel vazio. Àquela hora todas as mulheres estavam se enfeitado, colocando perfumes sensuais e maquiagens marcantes. Brevemente o bordel iria abrir-se em toda a sua "glória" para seus clientes influentes e poderosos.

Alcancei a porta e sai por entre esta, observando a pouca movimentação. Na verdade quase não havia sequer uma alma viva que atravessasse por aquelas ruas. Duas pessoas passaram apressadas e sumiram ao virar uma esquina. Estava só.

De certo modo era um consolo poder gozar de certa privacidade e organizar alguns pensamentos sonhadores que por vezes assolavam minha mente e meu coração. Fugir com Hatori para muito longe, podendo recomeçar uma nova vida... Ter filhos... Ser finalmente plena e feliz.

Ah! Só de pensar um sorriso surgia em meu rosto e sentia meus olhos adquirirem vivacidade. Mas para que tudo isso pudesse tornar-se realidade, a minha família teria que sair da mira impiedosa de Akito. E isso já não era mais um problema. Hatori tinha um plano. Um plano perfeito...

Levantei meus olhos para o céu. Ele já se tingia de cores mais escuras e já se podia ver o brilho de poucas estrelas. A paz reinava e com ela a confirmação de um belo futuro. Dei um risinho ao pensar nisso e abracei-me junto ao xale.

De repente comecei a ouvir certas vozes. Cochichos vindos de trás do bordel. Então, um grito agudo que logo foi abafado e depois um silêncio sepulcral. Tive medo inicialmente, mas então me enchi de coragem... Deveria ir ver o que havia acontecido de maneira cautelosa e então tomar as devidas providências.

Pisei devagar no chão, atravessando o meio de dois grandes muros e chegando ao meu destino. Agachei-me para poder enxergar sem ser vista. E a surpresa tomou-me de maneira devastadora...

Cai para trás devido ao meu susto e com isso acabei batendo-me com algumas latas de lixo... O estrondo foi inevitável. Fora uma cena terrível e grotesca... Uma pessoa estava em pé e segurava uma faca em suas mãos. Havia sangue para todos os lados. O homem morto estava excitado e era possível ver isso através de sua calça de linho.

_O pior..._

Eu havia visto rosto do assassino... Ou melhor... _Assassina..._

Havia sido percebida. Tentava levantar e correr, mas meu corpo estava inerte e parecia que não obedecia aos meus comandos. Apenas conseguia engatinhar para fora do alcance da sombra feminina que se aproximava sem pressa.

Fiquei frente a ela e seus olhos frios. Trajava uma roupa indecente... _Roupas de Cortesã._ Ainda mantinha a faca em suas mãos formando uma poça de sangue saída da arma. Senti um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo diante de tal imagem.

"Kana... Você viu demais".

"Por quê?" – Foi à única palavra que saiu de meus lábios secos.

Ela sorriu débil, de forma doentia e triste.

"Porque amo, assim como você. E por ele sou capaz de tudo, minha cara".

Em seguida a escuridão e um pequeno grito, que só depois percebi ser o meu. A respiração tornava-se cada vez mais falha e podia sentir a vida ser esvaída aos poucos de meu corpo. O coração batia descompassado e pequenas gotas de suor formavam-se em minha testa.

_Todos os sonhos..._

_Todas as esperanças..._

_Um futuro que nunca existirá..._

Pensei em meu amado sorrindo para mim e lágrimas invadiram meus olhos cada vez mais abundantes. Queria que refizesse sua vida com outra moça... Capaz de fazê-lo feliz. Não poderia deixá-lo imerso em um mundo sombrio. Sei que Hatori fará isso para isolar-se, devido ao sofrimento que sentirá. Conheço seu coração frágil e necessitado.

"Hatori... Estarei... Sempre... Com... Você". – A voz entrecortada demonstrava dificuldade.

O sofrimento e a fadiga foram aos poucos passando e tudo o que pude ver foi... _Luz. _Meu corpo foi encoberto por uma forte luz quente e aconchegante. E acabei deixando-me levar para um lugar desconhecido, onde talvez possa encontrar paz, tão almejada, para a minha alma tão sofrida.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A morte de Kana foi um baque terrível para todos nós. Mitsuki vagava pelos corredores como um ar fantasmagórico e olhar vítreo, como o de uma cega. Eu permanecia em choque, imaginando aquela bela mulher cheia de vida que se mostrava tão radiante pela presença do homem a quem amava transformar-se em um cadáver fúnebre e frio.

O senhor Hatori ainda não havia chegado e todos se entreolhavam com a pergunta silenciosa em suas faces preocupadas. Quem iria contar-lhe a dura verdade? Ele, um homem tão marcado e sofrido... Seria um grande sofrimento e todos temiam em receber tal responsabilidade.

Mitsuki, que era a melhor amiga de Kana, estava completamente perdida em um mundo particular e com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. Completamente impossibilitada de qualquer coisa.

A única que poderia fazer algo ali seria eu. As outras mulheres insensíveis mostravam sua piedade murmurando palavras como "pobrezinha" ou "coitada". Podia se ver que tudo aquilo não passava de mera falsidade. Kana era invejada e isso as incomodava.

A noite obscura me fazia estremecer. Aquilo estava passando de todos os limites. Nada mais fazia sentido. Por quê Kana fora vítima de mais um ato bárbaro deste assassino? Ela fora encontrada com a marca famosa do "S". Isso martelava em minha mente de modo que não conseguia sossegar.

Agora, mas do que tudo eu tinha a obrigação de desvendar esse enigma. Kana... Tão sonhadora... Tão meiga. Não merecia acabar assim. Pobre senhor Hatori. Tantos corações feridos por este ser sem coração.

Yuki havia se postado ao meu lado de maneira que não pude perceber. Não de imediato. Isso me fez dar um pulo de susto devido aos meus pensamentos sombrios. Ele sorriu de maneira calma e seus olhos transmitiam carinho. Isso por um momento relaxou o meu estado de espírito.

De maneira calma retirou alguns resquícios de lágrimas que manchavam meu rosto afogueado. Abraçou-me sem nada dizer, mas senti tanto conforto em seus braços que chorei de modo convulsivo... Algo que havia recusado-me a fazer a tanto tempo.

"Senhorita Honda, chore o quanto quiser".

"Não posso. Estou manchando sua camisa". – Disse entre soluços.

Ele riu um pouco.

"Já devia me conhecer senhorita Honda. Não em importa com essas bobagens. Na verdade..." – Ele deu uma pausa para afastar-me e olhar meu rosto. – "... A única coisa que me importa neste momento é a senhorita".

Ele sorriu tão doce que meu peito se contraiu. Era um homem bom e honrado e meu coração dizia isso sonoramente. Mas também sentia o olhar preocupado de Kyou sobre mim minutos atrás, antes de Yuki aparecer. Agora, porém, sentia que o modo como olhava já não era de preocupação e sim de ciúmes. Estava agressivo e chateado e eu podia sentir isso.

Era uma confusão esta situação e o pivor de tudo era somente eu. Kagura cada vez mais mantinha uma distância respeitosa, porém fria. Cheguei a pensar que podíamos ser amigas ou confidentes, vivendo vidas sofridas e semelhantes, compartilhando a dor de dois sentimentos femininos em meio ao caos. Mas isso se tornava cada vez mais uma idéia fantasiosa perdida em algum canto remoto de meu cérebro que acreditava em um mundo cor-de-rosa.

Agora, não podia permitir-me a pensar tais coisas, que no momento eram sem importância. Kana estava morta e devia arrumar um jeito de providenciar um enterro decente para minha amiga, que mesmo tendo sido rápido, fora um exemplo de candura e força que jamais se esqueceria.

Akito permanecia impassível com sua máscara de gelo, como sempre com o senhor Kureno ao lado. Não titubeou quando implorei aos para-médicos que não levassem Kana, pois nada podiam fazer. Alegaram por conta da autopsia, mas todos nós sabíamos o que havia acontecido com ela. Acabaram desistindo por fim e acabei tendo de assinar um termo de compromisso, acredito que devam ter pensado que seria de maior. Claro, normalmente uma mulher que trabalha em um prostíbulo é de maior, mas esse não é meu caso.

Levaram Kana para seus aposentos, onde depositaram o corpo desfalecido sobre a cama. Fiz isso pelo senhor Hatori. Acredito que será menos sofrido em ver a amada limpa e arrumada num lugar reservado, onde possa dar um último adeus.

Limpei seus ferimentos do sangue seco, coloquei-lhe uma roupa nova, ajeitei-lhe os cabelos, a perfumei com uma lavanda fresca e colori seus lábios brancos com um batom rosa jovial, que ela tanto adorava.

Quem a visse agora jamais pensaria que estava morta e sim descansando. Por um momento pensei que tudo aquilo se tratava de um pesadelo horrível e que Kana levantaria daquela cama viva e feliz, saltitando alegre por seu amado estar vindo vê-la.

Segurei o choro que ameaçava meus olhos. Ela não iria querer ver a expressão de desalento que estava. Tentei sorrir, mesmo que por um instante. Segurei suas mãos e entoei uma prece a Buda, um homem tão iluminado, e uma prece a Deus, o ser supremo que estaria zelando pela alma de Kana.

Então, a porta se escancarou e o senhor Hatori estava lá... Ofegante e incrédulo. Parecia que alguém já havia lhe dito da morte de sua amada. Ele caminhou a passos lentos e cambaleantes em direção a cama, onde me olhou de maneira profunda.

"Como podem dizer que esta morta se continua tão bela?" – Disse segurando as mãos de Kana e chorando sem cessar.

Era triste e infeliz ver uma história de amor tão bonita acabar de forma tão trágica. A expressão de sofrimento em seu rosto demonstrava o quanto estava atormentado. Era um homem perseguido por fantasmas de seu passado e agora viveria mais um sofrimento terrível que se transformaria em mais um de seus fantasmas perseguidores. Só restava-me rezar para que encontrasse um amor para curar-lhe mais uma ferida de seu coração marcado.

"Pode deixar-me a sós com ela, Tohru?" – Sua fala embargada fez-me acordar de meus devaneios e concordar desajeitadamente com uma afirmativa leve de cabeça.

Estava preste a fechar a porta dos aposentos com a intenção de deixá-lo quando algo me fez prestar atenção por alguns instantes.

"Perdão, Kana. Eu poderia ter evitado tudo isso. Eu sou o culpado, minha querida. Eu tinha de lhe contar, mas não podia". – Dizia acariciando sua face pálida enquanto chorava e beijava-lhe sua mão – "Meu sentimento foi verdadeiro. Você foi um balsamo para mim e sei que não poderei viver sem você".

O senhor Hatori não parava de chorar um só instante e minha mente não entendia o por quê dele pedir perdão e se sentir culpado pelo que houve. O que ele deveria ter lhe contado? Qual a sua relação com esses acontecimentos sinistros e com a morte de Kana? Não fazia sentido. Nada mais fazia sentido.

**Continua...**


	10. As Três Facas

**Capítulo Anterior**

Era triste e infeliz ver uma história de amor tão bonito acabar de forma tão trágica. A expressão de sofrimento em seu rosto demonstrava o quanto estava atormentado. Era um homem perseguido por fantasmas de seu passado e agora viveria mais um sofrimento terrível que se transformaria em mais um de seus fantasmas perseguidores. Só restava-me rezar para que encontrasse um amor para curar-lhe mais uma ferida de seu coração marcado.

"Pode deixar-me a sós com ela, Tohru?" – Sua fala embargada fez-me acordar de meus devaneios e concordar desajeitadamente com uma afirmativa leve de cabeça.

Estava preste a fechar a porta dos aposentos com a intenção de deixá-lo quando algo me fez prestar atenção por alguns instantes.

"Perdão, Kana. Eu poderia ter evitado tudo isso. Eu sou o culpado, minha querida. Eu tinha de lhe contar, mas não podia". – Dizia acariciando sua face pálida enquanto chorava e beijava-lhe sua mão – "Meu sentimento foi verdadeiro. Você foi um balsamo para mim e sei que não poderei viver sem você".

O senhor Hatori não parava de chorar um só instante e minha mente não entendia o por quê dele pedir perdão e se sentir culpado pelo que houve. O que ele deveria ter lhe contado? Qual a sua relação com esses acontecimentos sinistros e com a morte de Kana? Não fazia sentido. Nada mais fazia sentido.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A: **Desculpa gente! Eu sei que demorou... Na verdade eu havia perdido completamente as idéias para a fic, mas elas ressurgiram com a ajuda de uma amiga muito especial n.n. Muito Obrigada Bee-chan xD. Você não sabe o quanto ajudou... Na verdade foi ela inclusive que escolheu o título da fic na época que eu tive a idéia. Resumindo... Ela foi quase uma co-autora n.n. Agradeçam a ela, gente xD.

**Reviews! Weeh! lol**

**Anaisa**Hua, eu ainda estou na escola carrasca, mas já peguei o ritmo da coisa lol. Sim, sim, eu sei que sou má! Muahahahaha! A morte da Kana era necessária fofa xD. Existem coisas que a gente não pode mudar, mas acredite Hatori terá um final feliz lol. Só vou dizer isso xD. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

**Haruka-chan:** Romance policial de Agatha Christ? Nossa… que coisa mais exagerada Haruka-chan. Você exagerou legal lol. A mulher é a assassina e pronto pô... Você quer que eu diga mais que isso? xDD. Sinto muito Haruka-chan, você vai ter que conviver com a sua curiosidade lol.

**Rei MG: **Que bom que você entendeu que a morte de Kana precisava acontecer lol. Nossa que legal que você esteja gostando tanto assim da fic! Uah, eu to feliz xD. Espero que você goste deste capítulo também! Beijões xD

**lulux: **Nya, que legal! Você está gostando (olhinhos brilhando). No próximo capítulo terá uma grande surpresa! Um novo personagem irá aparecer lol. Isso eu posso adiantar pra você! Sinta-se feliz porque não vou dizer mais nada, amore xD. Eu sou uma autora má! Ah, sim desculpa pela demora ok? U.u

**Isis: **Que legal que você esteja gostando tanto assim! Nossa eu fico até meio emocionada, sabe? É muito bom saber que a gente escreve e existem pessoas que valorizam isso. Da mais vontade de continuar! Beijões e continue acompanhando, por favor xD.

**Honda S.: **Há, que bom que esteja gostando! Sim, a Kana morreu, mas pense bem... Ela ta lá no céu tocando harpa com os anjinhos lol. Continue acompanhando a história, por favorzinho! Beijões lol.

**Karerin: **Nossa, sério que você já acompanha a fic faz tempo e esse é o primeiro review? Bom, bom que legal saber que existem leitores anônimos e que curtem a fic assim! Seu desejo por inspiração foi atendido e aqui está mais um capítulo, fresquinho lol. Mande mais reviews e mais desejos de inspiração por favor xD. Beijos xD.

**Ultra Especial Nada Importante 7**

**Enfim... Depois de muito... Sim, muito tempo. Eu reapareço com toda a minha glória lol. Ahn... Talvez não com tanta glória assim. Cara, eu tava totalmente sem idéias pra fic. A morte de Kana já era algo planejado desde o início, a questão é que um problema surgiu e eu fiquei louca, completamente louca xD! Mas enfim... Voltei de viagem e li um livro que me clareou muito a cabeça e agora a fic vai ficar cem por cento melhor! Uah!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A Marca da Morte**

**Capítulo 10 – As Três Facas**

Já não sabia mais o que fazer. Em minha mente só havia nevoas e brumas. Era difícil pensar sobre a morte de Kana. O velório havia sido naquela manhã e foi algo tão simples, tão simplório perto do que Kana de fato merecia. O Senhor Hatori fez de tudo para realizar algo mais pomposo, mas a própria Kana queria daquele jeito. Algo simples para que suas cinzas fossem jogadas ao mar logo após a cremação.

Akito não deu sequer um ien e nem compareceu ao enterro. Foi o Senhor Hatori quem arcou com tudo.

Um clima fantasmagórico se abateu sobre todos naquele dia e mesmo assim o bordel iria se abrir como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite passada. Pelo que pude ouvir, Akito havia dado um jeito de abafar as notícias sobre a morte de uma de suas meninas, afinal não queria que o movimento diminuísse e ele tinha dinheiro para isso. Quanto mais agora que era o tutor dos irmãos Sohma.

Meu peito estava tão apertado. Eu queria ver minha mãe. _Eu precisava vê-la!_ Tinha que abraçá-la para recobrar minhas forças, para tentar manter a ilusão de que tudo terminaria bem.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Kagura_

Desde a morte daquela pobre moça, dormir era uma palavra que eu começava a desconhecer. Sentia medo de tudo e de todos, como se o assassino vivesse ali dentro. Ao meu lado. Espreitando-me e conhecendo todos os meus pecados... _Os meus desejos_. Esperando um movimento em falso para que meu destino fosse selado.

Kyou não mais me procurava nem me dirigia à palavra. Nem sequer fazia questão de esconder que estava me ignorando e aquilo me machucava tanto... Como se me torturasse, pois ele não me recusava nem me aceitava. Era uma neutralidade incômoda.

Os dias passavam tediosos, já que sair daquele bordel sozinha estava completamente fora de cogitação. Sentia necessidade de desabafar com alguém. Dividir minhas frustrações. E muitas vezes eu pensava em Tohru. Ela parecia uma pessoa amigável, razoável e que entenderia meus sentimentos. A questão é que ela, querendo ou não, havia se transformado em minha rival.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Com um pouco de dificuldade convenci Akito para ver a minha mãe. Estava com tanta saudade! Assim que o carro parou, não me contive e abri a porta de maneira efusiva correndo até a casa branca onde minha mãe vivia.

Ela estava com uma aparência mais saudável e o rosto marcado pelo sofrimento ganhou uma luz radiante ao me ver no portão sorrindo para ela.

"Tohru, minha querida filha! Como você esta? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não mãe, eu estou bem. Só estava com saudade".

"Ah minha linda, eu também estava morrendo de vontade de lhe ver!"

Ela me apanhou pela mão e me fez entrar, sentando de junto dela na varanda fresca que ela mesma havia tido o trabalho de reavivar. Já que de acordo com ela, aquele jardim era uma combinação de mato com ervas daninhas por todo o canto. E aquilo não me surpreendia.

"Ah mãe, estou tão confusa! Meu destino esta tão incerto, me sinto perdida".

"O que esta havendo, Tohru?"

"Tantas coisas... Muitos problemas".

"Filha, gostaria de ver as cartas?"

"Hum? Do que esta falando?"

"A enfermeira que cuida de mim é muito gentil e me ensinou a ver o destino pelas cartas. É só uma brincadeira. Algo bobo e supersticioso. Mas mesmo assim... Você gostaria de ver?"

"Tudo bem..."

Minha mãe entrou pela casa e chegou carregando um pacotinho de veludo. Ela foi embaralhando as cartas com destreza e mandou-me cortar com a mão esquerda. Aos poucos as cartas foram saindo e de nada aquilo significava para mim, mas o rosto dela era de puro espanto.

"Tohru..."

"O que há mãe? O que as cartas dizem?"

"Existem três facas cravadas em seu destino. Três facas..."

"E o que isso significa?"

"Eu não sei... Nunca vi isso acontecer".

Conversamos por mais alguns instantes e pouco depois chamei o motorista para irmos. Akito não poderia se enfurecer, caso contrário não teria mais permissão de ver minha mãe.

Durante todo o trajeto de volta a minha cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas. _Três facas_... O que isso poderia significar?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O sol já se escondia no horizonte quando toquei meus pés no bordel novamente. Teria que subir as escadas que davam ao meu quarto e me preparar para mais uma noite, mesmo que me mantivesse intocada.

Akito nem desconfiava disso. Ele estava crente que havia uma briga entre Kyou e Yuki e que os dois disputavam as noites comigo. De certa forma, Akito estava satisfeito com aquela perturbação infundada.

No meio daquela tortuosa escada, meus devaneios foram embora ao me deparar com Kyou recostado ao batente. Ele olhou para mim como se perscrutasse os meus pensamentos, sondando cada pedaço de meu ser.

"Kyou...?"

"Tohru... Onde esteve?"

"Visitei minha mãe. O que houve? Você está estranho".

Num ato impensado, eu levantei minha mão levando-a a sua testa com o intuito de checar a sua temperatura.

"Você está um pouco quente. Acredito que esteja febril. Venha comigo, vou levá-lo ao seu quarto".

"Não!" – Kyou puxou a mão que estava encostada com a sua pele quente, fazendo com que meu corpo se chocasse ao dele. – "Tohru... Você não entende! Eu quero você! Eu preciso de você!"

Os olhos dele pareciam duas chamas que faiscavam. Fiquei petrificada, não sabia o que fazer e nem o que queria. Havia duas vozes... Uma delas mandava-me abraçá-lo, a outra me mandava repeli-lo.

No segundo seguinte todo o meu raciocínio foi tomado e eu fui arrebatada. Kyou estava me beijando! Um misto de desespero, paixão e talvez amor. Deixei-me levar e sem consciência alguma, levei minhas mãos envoltas de seu pescoço incentivando-o a continuar.

Ele jogou o meu corpo amolecido no batente que antes esteve recostado. Pude sentir a respiração forte e agoniada contra a minha face. _Estava completamente entregue_. Kyou passou as mãos pelos meus lábios sem ligar com o fato de estarmos num lugar não tão privativo.

Pude senti-lo beijar as proximidades de meus seios, tentando afastar a blusa para que seu alcance fosse maior. Eu me agarrava ao seu cabelo gritando para mim mesma que parasse com tudo aquilo antes que fosse tarde demais. Ao sentir que ele havia levantado as minhas pernas e colocado-as envoltas a sua cintura, minha razão finalmente voltou e eu o empurrei.

Corri para longe do alcance dele. Corri para tentar afastar-me daqueles fantasmas que me perseguiam. No que eu estava me tornando afinal? Por quê eu gostei tanto daquelas carícias tão íntimas? E por quê meu corpo reclamava pela falta de algo que não veio?

Naquela corrida desenfreada e tomada por pensamentos sombrios, choquei-me com alguém. Cai para trás alisando os quadris doloridos com o baque. Levantei os olhos lacrimejantes, pronta para pedir desculpas e mais uma vez fui tomada pela surpresa.

"Tohru? Você está bem? Machucou-se?" – Ele levantou-se rapidamente erguendo sua mão para mim, que eu prontamente aceitei.

"Não, Yuki. Eu estou bem".

"Então por quê está chorando?"

"Não estou..."

"Ah, não?" – Ele ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, como se dissesse que não estava convencido. – "Vamos Tohru, eu me preocupo com você. E você sabe disso". – Dizendo isso, ele aproximou-se e tocou em meu cabelo, levando uma pequena mecha aos seus lábios... Como se pudesse saborear o aroma.

Meu coração começou a bater de forma desenfreada. O olhar de Yuki era meigo, cheio de promessas e acalmava todos os meus medos. Ele levou um de seus dedos ao meu rosto, contornando as minhas feições.

Ele sorriu e beijou-me a face, me abraçando forte logo em seguida. Aquele abraço era tão quente e aconchegante... Poderia viver nele pro resto de minha pobre existência.

Pouco depois, senti o olhar dele direcionado aos meus lábios, ainda inchados pelos beijos violentos de Kyou, e ele os tocou... Beijando-os levemente.

O que eu estava fazendo? Eu era o pior de todos os seres! O mais sujo... O mais nojento. Desvencilhei-me de Yuki, vociferando um inaudível pedido de desculpas. E corri sem parar até o meu quarto, trancando-me nele.

Apaixonada por dois irmãos! Eu amaldiçoava o meu próprio destino, as três facas cravadas nele. Quem eu deveria escolher? Kyou, com sua crueza e sua sede desesperada? Ou Yuki, com o coração amoroso que tranqüilizava minha mente, sem deixar espaço para a mágoa e a solidão, fazendo com que eu não precisasse de mais nada? Um poderia morrer por mim. O outro poderia não viver sem mim.

**Continua...**


	11. Uma Revelação

**Capítulo Anterior**

Meu coração começou a bater de forma desenfreada. O olhar de Yuki era meigo, cheio de promessas e acalmava todos os meus medos. Ele levou um de seus dedos ao meu rosto, contornando as minhas feições.

Ele sorriu e beijou-me a face, me abraçando forte logo em seguida. Aquele abraço era tão quente e aconchegante... Poderia viver nele pro resto de minha pobre existência.

Pouco depois, senti o olhar dele direcionado aos meus lábios, ainda inchados pelos beijos violentos de Kyou, e ele os tocou... Beijando-os levemente.

O que eu estava fazendo? Eu era o pior de todos os seres! O mais sujo... O mais nojento. Desvencilhei-me de Yuki, vociferando um inaudível pedido de desculpas. E corri sem parar até o meu quarto, trancando-me nele.

Apaixonada por dois irmãos! Eu amaldiçoava o meu próprio destino, as três facas cravadas nele. Quem eu deveria escolher? Kyou, com sua crueza e sua sede desesperada? Ou Yuki, com o coração amoroso que tranqüilizava minha mente, sem deixar espaço para a mágoa e a solidão, fazendo com que eu não precisasse de mais nada? Um poderia morrer por mim. O outro poderia não viver sem mim.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A: **Olá gente. Desculpem a demora, mas já estou de férias. O terceiro ano acabou graças a deus e entrei na universidade! Sim! Estou na universidade! Ta bem puxado, mas estou me aplicando o máximo possível.

Obrigada a todos pelo carinho, pelo incentivo através das reviews. Li todas e fiquei sempre muito emocionada pelo fato de estarem gostando. Esta é minha primeira fic e gostaria de dizer que finalmente estamos chegando ao fim dela.

Sim, o final está próximo! Mais uma vez agradeço a todos e agora vamos acompanhar o fim com muito carinho! Esta fic cresceu e evoluiu comigo. É muito gratificante ver um trabalho ficando pronto.

Obriagada a todos vocês!

**Vamos as deliciosas respostas aos meus amados leitores!**

**Millady: **Muito obrigada pelo carinho! Que bom que não decepcionei, fico contente em saber. Também fico alegre por conseguir passar o sentimento de Tohru de verdade. Ela é uma personagem bastante densa e conflituosa e é bem difícil me pôr na pele dela. Mais uma vez eu agradeço do fundo do meu coração e espero que este capítulo também não lhe decepcione.

**Anaisa: **Ah, minha querida leitora de tanto tempo. Sempre acompanhando e deixando sua marquinha em cada capítulo não é? Sempre lembro de você. Obrigada pelo carinho e pelo comentário.

**Carolly-Sohma: **Oh, nossa. Não abandonaria a fic e não vou abandoná-la. Sinto muito pela demora... O ano passado foi um ano difícil e decisivo. Este está mais tranquilo, mas estou me adaptando a uma nova realidade. Obrigada por sempre acompanhar a fic e por sempre fazer questão de deixar o seu comentário. Isso me alegra muito! Hahaha você tem suspeitas? Hum... Eu não sei de nada. Pois é, Tohru é espertinha. Sorte dela! Beijos pra você!

**Karerin: **Oh que fofo! Muito obrigada pelo carinho Karerin! Não é nada bobo, muito pelo contrário! Achei uma atitude muito linda de sua parte! Obrigada pela consideração! Beijos e tudo de bom pra você sempre!

**Iamashi: **Nossa! Muito obrigada por estar gostando tanto assim da fic! Pode deixar que o final já está próximo! Beijos e continue acompanhando!

**Charlotte Alice: **Obrigada por estar gostando. Pode deixar que continuarei sim! Beijos!

**Elyon the Witch: **Oh! Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Fico encabulada, inclusive. Por favor, continue acompanhando mesmo. Esta fic realmente cresceu junto comigo e o fato de estarmos próximos do fim me alegra e ao mesmo tempo me entristece um pouco. Obrigada mais uma vez. Beijos.

**Shakinha: **Haha eu realmente demorei. E demorei também para postar este. Minhas desculpas pela demora. Que bom que você aprecia o ar de mistério e o triângulo amoroso. Obrigada mesmo por gostar tanto! Muitos beijos e continue acompanhando, por favor.

**neeBear: **Haha acredite que eu ri muito ao ler seu comentário. Obrigada por gostar tanto! Hum, haha, não posso dizer o que tenho em mente. Eu tenho um enorme carinho por todos os personagens que coloquei na fic e acredite que não tenho preferência por nenhum deles. O Kyou representa um garoto atormentado e você entenderá quando chegar a hora. Eu li o mangá e também vi o anime e gostei de ambos. Achei que a autora fez um final bastante satisfatório no mangá, pois não ficou forçado de forma alguma. De qualquer forma, tenho outros planos para minha história e não pretendo imitar o mangá. Será um fim diferente, mas não digo que será Yuki e Tohru e nem Kyou e Tohru. Espere e verá... O mistério é a graça da história! Obrigada mais uma vez pelo seu carinho, mocinha. Beijos e te espero acompanhando a fic.

**HiddenStoryteller: **Oh, que bom que está gostando! Fico imensamente feliz! De verdade! É sempre bom ver uma leitora nova! Meu muito obrigada a você! Beijos!

**Gabiih94: **Haha que bom que está gostando tanto! Também lhe agradeço por ter se interassado tanto na fic e ter deixado um comentário afirmando isso! Muito obrigada mais uma vez! Beijos!

**Ultra Especial Nada Importante 8**

**Minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora pessoal! Como disse, anteriormente, ano passado foi meu último ano no colegial e, agora, depois de muito esforço, eu entrei numa das universidades que eu tanto queria! Ainda estou me adaptando ao novo ambiente e as exigências, mas estou dando o máximo de mim. Também gostaria de dizer que estamos chegando ao final da fic! Sim, o fim está chegando! Então não deixem de acompanhar! xD**

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A Marca da Morte**

**Capítulo 11 – Uma Revelação**

Era mais um dia comum. Olhei pela janela e reparei inicialmente num casal na rua e aparentavam estar em discussão. Quando aticei mais meus olhos percebi que o rapaz era o senhor Hatori! Mas quem era a moça?

Abri a janela de meu quarto, mas percebi que não conseguia escutar nada. Era cedo, provavelmente seis da manhã e o céu ainda estava um pouco escuro. O que faziam ali?

Desci vagarosamente as escadas depois de colocar um roupão por cima de meu pijama. Esgueirei-me até uma das janelas do grande hall, abri uma fresta dela e arrastei a pesada cortina para o lado.

Os vi na rua em frente a um carro preto que parecia pertencer ao senhor Hatori, afinal já o tinha visto antes. A moça possuía longos cabelos loiros e era muito bonita... Mesmo que mantivesse os cabelos presos num coque mal feito em sua cabeça e a roupa não lhe valorizasse tão bem as belas curvas que aparentava possuir. Ela estava contrariada... Dava para notar pelas feições.

- Hatori! Você não manda em mim! A divisão me escalou como sua parceira, então pare de reclamar!

- Reclamar?! Você tem idéia do quão perigoso isso é? Você é uma mulher, maldição!

- Ah... Aí está o problema senhor machão! Eu sou uma mulher! Mesmo assim, sinto lhe dizer, mas a divisão não acha que sou tão incompetente por ser mulher!

- Eu não quis dizer que você era incompetente e você sabe disso!

- Mas eu pude ler nas entrelinhas! Você não pode sozinho com tudo isso... Você viu o que aconteceu...

- É isso mesmo que estou tentando evitar agora!

A expressão da mulher se suavizou de repente e ela sorriu de uma forma carinhosa.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Eu já encarei situações piores...

Eu estava gelada. O que estava acontecendo ali?

- Vamos entrar no carro, Mayuko, e esperar. É perigoso alguém nos ver juntos, principalmente de dia.

Mayuko? Aquele era o nome da moça? O que Hatori e aquela Mayuko queriam? O que eu podia fazer? Eu não sabia... Talvez fosse melhor fingir que não havia visto nada e esperar uma oportunidade para saber mais. Sim, era aquilo que eu faria.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eu estava aérea o dia inteiro. Não conseguia me concentrar em nada nem ninguém e daquela vez a culpa não era dos meus sentimentos conflituosos com relação aos irmãos Sohma, mas sim do carro preto estacionado em frente ao bordel.

Eles estavam lá? Esperando... Mas esperando o que? Aquilo se tornava cada vez pior e eu me sentia impotente!

Olhei para o lado tentando aliviar a dor de cabeça que sentia me distraindo, assim, com qualquer outra coisa quando me deparei com aqueles olhos amarelos... Os olhos de Kyou.

Ele estava me observando...

Virei rapidamente a cabeça para o outro lado sentindo meu coração disparar dentro do peito. As lembranças do dia anterior ainda estavam vívidas na minha mente. A maneira como me deixei levar naquele torpor de sensações...

Kyou... Yuki...

Oh deus! Perdoe a minha indecisão!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A noite surgia mais uma vez. Mas aquela noite aparentava que seria diferente. De alguma forma sentia que algo mudaria.

Desde o acontecido do dia anterior não conseguia encarar nem Kyou e nem Yuki. Fugi deles durante todo aquele dia... Fugi de meus sentimentos e não sabia até quando poderia fazer isso.

Balancei a cabeça tentando voltar ao foco anterior. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo! Meus sentimentos eram algo simplório diante de algo que envolvia vida e morte.

Estremeci ao pensar naquilo. Será que o senhor Hatori estaria envolvido de alguma forma com os assassinatos? Não... Não podia pensar nisso!

Eu pude sentir, mesmo que por pouco tempo, a intensidade do amor que Kana e Hatori compartilhavam um com o outro. Era impossível que fingisse algo tão puro como o amor.

Podia ver os olhos do senhor Hatori brilharem ao ver Kana entrar através do grande hall. Sorridente e feliz... Indo para os braços daquele que amava.

Não.

O senhor Hatori nunca poderia ter matado Kana e nem estar envolvido propositalmente naquilo. Mas ele sabia de algo que eu não sabia... Ele e aquela loira chamada Mayuko.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Desci pelas escadas já esperando encontrar Kyou e Yuki no último degrau discutindo com quem eu passaria aquela noite. Suspirei ao pensar nisso, afinal, as minhas tentativas de fuga só serviram pra adiar o inevitável.

Porém algo muito mais surpreendente me aguardava.

Akito e o senhor Hatori estavam conversando algo. O senhor Hatori sorria e ambos apertaram as mãos como se selassem um acordo.

Yuki e Kyou estavam estáticos, mas pude ver que ambos se controlavam e havia um clima de tensão estranho no ar. Kyou apertava os punhos e Yuki possuía um olhar de poucos amigos.

O que estava acontecendo?

- Olha! Veja como a nossa princesa está linda. Estávamos falando de você, querida. – O senhor Akito me estendeu a mão e eu aceitei relutantemente. Estava com medo... O sarcarmos de Akito me amedrontava.

- Tohru, esta noite será a sua estréia em meu cabaré. Esta noite, finalmente, você me trará algum benefício. – Ele disse sorrindo de lado.

Meus olhos estavam arregalados e eu não conseguia dizer nada. A voz havia morrido na garganta e eu sentia a minha nuca arrepiar diante das palavras cruéis.

- C-Como assim? – Consegui perguntar com uma voz sussurrada.

- Meus queridos primos já se divertiram o suficiente com você. O nosso distinto senhor Hatori pagou uma quantia bem alta para te ter esta noite, portanto faça por merecer o seu bom tratamento aqui. – Ele disse sem mais delongas enquanto pude sentir que o senhor Hatori segurava minha mão.

Ele a apertou e eu olhei para ele. Algo em seu olhar me dizia para relaxar, algo me dizia para confiar nele e que eu estaria bem. Não consegui relaxar, entretanto, meu coração acalmou os batimentos cardíacos.

- Você não pode fazer isso Akito! Você disse que podíamos ter qualquer mulher desse bordel! – Kyou gritou cuspindo as palavras e mantendo os punhos fechados.

- Ah, é mesmo. Eu disse isso não disse? Vocês ainda podem escolher qualquer mulher deste meu belo bordel. Olhem em volta... Ainda há bastantes mulheres disponíveis.

- Mas é a Tohru que queremos! – Disse Yuki num tom de voz baixo, porém ameaçador.

- Sinto muito meus queridos, mas esta noite a Tohru não será de vocês. Um cliente a quis e a exigiu. Assim funcionam as coisas por aqui.

Dizendo aquilo Akito simplesmente virou as costas e voltou ao seu escritório deixando Kyou praguejando e Yuki de olhos fechados como se estivesse controlando algo dentro dele.

O senhor Hatori puxou-me pela mão e eu despertei do meu torpor incial como espectadora daquele drama. Percebi que não havia escolha para mim. Criei coragem e o guiei subindo as escadas em direção ao meu quarto.

Olhei por sobre o ombro e vi Yuki e Kyou nervosos como se estivessem para impedir a minha ida com o senhor Hatori.

- Não se preocupem. – Eu disse gesticulando os lábios e sorri logo em seguida.

Eles me olharam surpresos e tanto um como o outro abaixaram a cabeça.

Aquela era minha sina e eles já haviam feito muito por mim. Akito era vingativo e não queria que ambos sofressem por uma atitude impensada e saber, depois, que a causadora era eu. Além do mais, haviam muitas perguntas a serem esclarecidas e naquele momento só o senhor Hatori poderia respondê-las.

Abri a porta e o deixei entrar. Sentia-me envergonhada com a situação. Envergonhada e com um certo medo...

Quando eu tranquei a porta eu virei e o olhei. Ele parecia cansado e sua expressão sorridente no hall havia morrido dando lugar a uma expressão séria.

- Senhorita Honda, creio que esteja se perguntando o porquê disso.

- Sim, senhor Hatori, é exatamente isto.

- Bom, serei direto no que tenho a lhe dizer. Eu preciso de sua ajuda.

- Minha ajuda?

- Sim. Senhorita Honda... Eu não sou médico.

- Oh! Como assim?! Kana disse-me que era médico!

- Eu menti. Sou agente da polícia. Meu nome é Hatori, porém meu sobrenome não é Yotsu.

- Você mentiu? – Senti uma raiva crescer dentro de mim. – Você mentiu para a Kana?! Ela te amava! Como pôde?

Ele fechou os olhos. Estava, visivelmente, sofrendo.

- Não tive escolha. Também a amava senhorita Honda! E como a amava! Tem que acreditar em mim!

- Amava? Então porque não lhe disse?!

- Eu não poderia ter me apaixonado por Kana. Eu estava numa missão. Você deve saber sobre os assassinatos que estão ocorrendo freqüentemente por aqui. Kana, inclusive, terminou sendo mais uma das vítimas...

- Sim, claro que sei.

- Pois então. Eu deveria me aproximar e seduzi-la. Disfarcei-me como médico ao saber que uma das garotas havia sido hospitalizada por uma tentativa de suicídio. Era uma jovem fragilizada e eu almejava uma promoção a qualquer custo... Era perfeito. Mas eu não esperava que ela fosse me encantar da forma como me encantou. Eu não esperava sentir algo que jurei jamais sentir por ninguém. – Ele fechou os olhos mais uma vez como se estivesse lutando contra um inimigo invisível. Logo depois ele abriu os olhos e os fixou em mim. – Eu a amava. Eu tentei protegê-la. Eu armei um plano para tirá-la daqui e estava disposto a largar o meu uniforme por ela.

Eu o observei e vi a verdade por de trás de suas palavras. Sim, ele a amava e a amava profundamente. Não havia mais dúvidas em relação àquilo. Porém ele errou de não lhe dizer a sua real identidade. Kana morreu achando amar um homem que não existia e eu percebia que aquilo o estava atormentando.

- E o que você quer de mim, senhor Hatori?

- Eu já disse. Quero que me ajude a pôr esse maldito assassino para apodrecer atrás das grades e fechar este bordel para sempre!

**Continua...**


End file.
